Salvaje
by SuperBrave
Summary: UA. Bulma ha sido capturada por Freezer para ser esclava sexual, y la Tierra ha sido conquistada. El joven Príncipe de Vegetasei, se percata de sus habilidades científicas y la libra de su destino terrible. BulmaxVegeta RaditzxBra BrolyxBra
1. Capturada

Estimados lectores y lectoras, os presento un nuevo fic: Salvaje.

Advierto de ante mano que en esta ficción habrán grandes dosis de Lemon, y algunas de escenas bastante fuertes, con lo cual, pido que si alguien es menor de 18 años, abandone de inmediato la lectura de este Fic.

Está basado en un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, de modo que Freezer y los saiyains seguían teniendo muy buenas relaciones 'comerciales'. El Rey Vegeta estaba vivo, y el Príncipe Vegeta, comienza el Fic, a la tierna edad de 15 años. Aunque veremos que el tiempo pasa rápido. Respecto a Raditz, os cuento que en este fic no es un guerrero de tercera clase ordinario, sino que debido a los méritos en la batalla de su padre Bardok, en una ocasión que salvó a Paragus, su familia fue ascendida a una de Primera clase, tras la petición de este último, y por tanto, su hijo Raditz, gozó de ese privilegio, y de la amistad de Broly, el cual tiene su misma edad en este fic. La madre de Vegeta había muerto en extrañas circunstancias cuando vegeta apenas tenía un año de edad.

Saludos, vuestra amiga, SuperBrave.

**S A L V A J E**

**Capítulo 1: Capturada.**

Nadie esperó jamás que Goku, aquel niño con colita de mono, llegase a ser la perdición del Planeta Tierra. Kakarotto, el bebé saiyajin, perdió la memoria y no cumplió su misión: destruir cualquier forma de vida inteligente. Esa casualidad del destino sólo marcó una prorroga en las vidas de la humanidad... Sin embargo, muchas veces, las casualidades del destino, acaban convirtiendose en 'gracias a...' o 'por culpa de...'. Y aún así, muchas veces, acaban siendo ambas de esas denominaciones.

La nave extraterrestre avanzó hacia el planeta, los soldados arrasaron todo a su paso, no dejaron más vida que algunas mujeres hermosas y algunos hombres, que fueron capturados con el único y grotesco objetivo de venderlos a los Dorajin, tratistas... una especie de monstruos rosados, de la misma que Dodoria, quienes se dedicaban magnificamente al comercio de objetos sexuales, esclavos, bebidas alcohólicas, drogas, y un largo etcétera de vicios indeseables.

Bulma fue elegida para vivir porque el destino quiso que quien debía ejecutarla la encontrase 'apetecible' como objeto sexual. Aún aturdida, la joven de apenas 14 años, despertó en una celda. Los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres inundaron su cerebro llenándola de miedo y horror. A su lado, otras mujeres más lloraban recordando las escenas que presenciaron antes de haber sido capturadas.

- Debemos impresionar al Maestro. Quiere una hembra en condiciones. - Dodoria afirmó el paso y caminó dentro de la sala. - ¿Esto es todo lo que teneis?. - Gruñó con desprecio. - Algunas están estropeadas por los golpes, idiotas... -

- Tú. - El dedo señaló la mujer que estaba al lado de Bulma, una chiquilla rubia de aspecto angelical, la cual comenzó a llorar de horror. - "Demasiado llorica, a los saiyajins les gustan más guerreras..." Sus ojos vagaron por la sala recorriendo con los suyos los ojos de las recien llegadas. Cuando llegó a Bulma notó que ella le miraba odiosamente.

Sonrió perversamente y se acercó sujetándola de la barbilla. - SUELTAME. - Gritó ella revolviendose, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de sentenciar su futuro al hacerlo.

- ¡Perfecta, justo el tipo que les gusta a los saiyajins. Preparadla y llevadla dentro de media hora a la nave del Maestro. -

---------------------

- Mi estimado Rey Vegeta, me alegra que hayamos discutido acerca de todos estos temas, ha sido una reunión realmente afable, y de nuevo, le felicito por las conquistas realizadas. Me alegra enormemente que haya traido consigo al joven Príncipe Vegeta. Es increible ver como ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué edad tiene ya? - Pronunció Freezer con melosidad y falsa amabilidad.

- Tengo 15 años. - Respondió con rapidez el muchacho, que habló por primera vez en toda la reunión de 2 horas que habían sostenido.

Freezer sonrió. - Todo un adulto. -

Vegeta frunció el ceño por el tono de burla, pero su padre lo crucificó con la mirada para que no se le ocurriera hacer algún comentario indebido, de modo que respiró hondo y cerró su boca ansiosa de una contestación mordaz hacia aquel ser que tanto le desagradaba.

Dodoria abrió las puertas y apareció con Bulma, perfectamente vestida, y aún revolviéndose entre el fuerte agarre de quienes la conducían hasta la sala.

- Soltadmeeeeeee. - Gritó ella desesperada.

- Oh, veo que ya llegó mi regalo. Rey Vegeta, me he permitido traerle una de mis nuevas adquisiciones, está sin estrenar, y estoy seguro de que será de su agrado. - El Rey se acercó a la chiquilla sonriendo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?. - Preguntó ladinamente.

- 14 años. - Titubeó ella. - ¡Dígales que me suelten!. -

El Rey se volvió hacia Freezer. - Demasiado jóven para mi... -

- Tiene razón. Dodoria, has hecho mal tu trabajo, aunque ahora que lo pienso... Quizás su hijo la disfrutaría... ya estodo un adulto. - Vegeta frunció el ceño a punto de contestar que no, pero si hiciera eso, su padre seguramente le castigaría durísimamente, amen de entorpecer las relaciones entre saiyajins y icejins (le especie de Freezer).

- Por supuesto. - Contestó serio. Un regalo de Freezer no podía despreciarse y además estaba en uego su hombría y su madurez como adulto.

- Dodoria, has sido tan torpe... es demasiado joven para nuestro querido rey, suerte que vino acompañado de su hijo. Trae de inmediato a una hembra adecuada para nuestro invitado y prepara a esta para nuestro joven Príncipe. -

Hacía ya varios años que el comercio de esclavas sexuales habia llegado a Vegetasei. Fue un comercio al principio, con bastante poca acogida, dado que la especie saiyajin era de afectos fijos y vivían para el arte de la guerra, la lucha... Sin embargo, los 'regalos' de Freezer a las clases nobles, todas ellas de perfecta preparación previa, acabaron por convencerles de que existía bastante terreno que conquistar en las alcobas, hasta que al final, todo hombre medianamente rico de Vegetasei, ansiaba obtener el dinero suficiente para permitirse tener su propia esclava sexual, claro está, eso, si si esposa no la mataba en el acto.

Los jóvenes fueron quizás los que con mayor entusiasmo acogieron las nuevas tendencias. Las hembras saiyains eran escasas con respecto a los machos, en proporción de 15 machos por cada una de ellas. Por otro lado, estaba el detalle de que la educación recibida en estas, era bastante casta y restrictiva en materia sexual, y más bien enfocada hacia la batalla y la lucha. La sociedad saiyajin estaba cambiando y absorviendo 'costumbres' no demasiado deseables de la influencia del Imperio de Freezer. Desde que entraron en alianza con el tirano, toda la población vivía para la misión militar, de modo que los esclavos habían resultado ser absolutamente imprescindibles para el desarrollo de la economía y la vida en el planeta. Pero también las esclavas sexuales, convinieron en ser un alivio para la vida ociosa de aquellas épocas de descanso lejos del campo de batalla, además de una especie de apremiante de prestigio masculino. Esta serie de factores, hicieron que las uniones saiyajins entre machos y hembras, se retrasaran al menos hasta que el macho tenía ya casi la cuarentena de edad, no así las hembras, que en llegando a la veintena de edad solía ser reclamada como pareja, generalmente por un macho que la doblaba en edad. Aunque esto, no era demasiado alarmante, ya que los saiyajins envejecen a un ritmo tan lento, que la diferencia de edad entre los 20 y los 40 años es apenas inapreciable.

--------------------

Bulma fue conducida a una habitación perfectamente decorada, lujosa y perfumada con inciensos suaves, aromas desconocidos y embriagadores. Unas jóvenes doncellas depositaron sobre su cama unas ropas lujosas y provocativas.

- ¿Tu eres la nueva?. ¿Como te llamas?. -

- Bulma... y ¿qué es eso de la nueva?. ¿qué es lo que quieren hacerme?. - Bulma sabía perfectamente que estar en una habitación, con una cama, con ropas picantes sobre esa cama... sólo podía significar una cosa, pero aún así tenía que confirmarlo.

- Jijii, no te preocupes, la primera vez es la peor, y más cuando te ha tocado un rudo saiyajin, pero luego aprenderás que se pueden conseguir muchas cosas desde nuestro status, si se tiene un poquito de picardía y cabeza... - La más mayor de las doncellas, una joven de unos 35 años, explicaba a la recien llegada algo que no estaba ni muchísimo menos para atender.

- Vamos, ponte la ropa... -

- NO. - Gritó Bulma. - Yo... yo no soy eso... no soy una protituta... esto es un error. -

- Oye, no digas eso, porque si no te acabarán matando. Las que se niegan acaban muriendo de modos terribles... - Susurró la otra doncella.

- Me da igual. - Lloró la chiquilla. - Prefiero morir antes que hacer esto. -

- No sabes lo que dices... Mira, tienes dos opciones, o bien haces que esto sea agradable, o bien te niegas a hacerlo y acabarán por violarte, torturarte y quizás luego, curarte para seguir violándote y torturándote. Al Maestro le gustan las que se resisten... es un sádico, más te vale cooperar y tendrás el placer de acostarte con lo mejorcito del Universo y quien sabe lo que podrías llegar a conseguir. Si uno de ellos se encapricha de tí, podrías acabar siendo libre y teniendo una vida llena de lujos ycomodidades. A esta nave sólo acuden altos mandatarios. Es mejor que cooperes, no seas tonta. -

Bulma se puso a llorar y ellas procedieron a quitarle la ropa susurrándole que no se preocupase y que tenía que sobrevivir. Eso se le quedó grabado a Bulma en el alma. Sobrevivir...

-----------------------

El jóven Príncipe caminó dentro de la habitación. Bulma se estremeció y tragó saliba. Al menos él no era uno de los monstruos que había visto en la nave. Si lograba razonar con él quizás conseguiría que la desviasen al departamento de ciencia o algo. Ella era un genio, no una prostituta. Si, iba a sobrevivir. Y al final, acabaría vengándose de todo el ultraje y la humillación que iba a sentir. Su inteligencia vencería a los monstruos que habían acabado con su planeta. Por un momento, sintió que algo le daba esperanza: Justicia. Vengaría a sus padres, a sus amigos, y acabaría con aquellos malvados.

El Príncipe se limitó a quitarse la ropa lentamente sin dejar de mirarla. Luego, ya desnudo, fue hacia ella y la rozó levemente. Era la primera vez que iba a tomar a una hembra. Para aquellos dos chiquillos, de 15 y 14 años, esa iba a ser su primera experiencia sexual.

La experiencia no fue placentera, por el dolor de la primera vez, pero a diferencia de lo que había pensado Bulma, el Príncipe había sido extremadamente dulce, y no la había forzado.

- Freezer dijo que estabas sin tocar. - Susurró Vegeta algo nervioso de que ella hubiera notado su inexperiencia.

- Si. - Susurró ella mientras se le caían dos lágrimas furtivas.

- ¿Por qué lloras mujer?. -

- Yo... yo no soy una prostituta, sino una científico. -

- ¿QUE?. - Gritó Vegeta haciendo a Bulma saltar de miedo.

- LO QUE OYES. - Le encaró ella sin poder contener la rabia interior que sentía.

- Pues no lo parece. - Rió él.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?. - Dijo ella casi suplicante.

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Vegeta arqueó una ceja sorprendido por su cambio de humor repentino.

- Por favor... haré lo que sea si me lo concedes... - Por alguna razón el príncipe se sentía un poco unido a ella después de haber compartido su primera vez juntos, así que...

- ¿De que se trata?. - Él le preguntó más bien intrigado que dispuesto a ayudarla.

- Yo soy un genio, tengo habilidades especiales para la tecnología, no quiero vivir como una puta, no lo soportaría, por favor, podría ser muy útil como científico... Ayúdame. -

- Hmp. ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?. - Volvió a arquear una ceja.

- Te lo demostraré. Puedo desbloquear el código de salida de esa puerta con un objeto metálico... como por ejemplo... - Bulma se vistió rápidamente e inpeccionó la habitación. Por fortuna encontró un pasador del pelo que habían dejado olvidado las doncellas de antes. Lo cogió y se dispuso a desarmar la caja de seguridad del controlador de código de acceso de la puerta. Vegeta la siguió intrigado nuevamente a la vez que escéptico.

En apenas 10 minutos, la puerta se abrió dejando sorprendido a Vegeta, y sonrojada a Bulma, que se percató de la presencia indeseable de Freezer al final del corredor. Por suerte o por desgracia el lagarto divisó la extraña escena y decidió ir a investigar personalmente aquel suceso.

- Maldita sea. Cierra la puerta. - Gruñó el príncipe.

- Me llevará un segundo. Espera. - Justo cuando Freezer iba a llegar la puerta se cerró para alivio de ambos chicos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Príncipe Vegeta, no es de buena educación cerrar la puerta en las narices de tu anfitrión... -

- Mis disculpas, Lord Freezer (él jamás le llamaba Maestro), esta hembra estaba mostrándome sus habilidades para la tecnología, creo que está siendo desaprovechada como puta, siendo que podría ser muy útil en el departamento de ciencia. - Freezer casi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se volvió y comprobó la puerta manipulada. Su precioso sistema de seguridad vulnerado por una pequeña esclava sexual. Había gastado millones de créditos en su perfeccionamiento. Si ella logró vulnerarlo, desde luego debía ser una mente privilegiada.

- Es posible... Ven aquí pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?. - Bulma acudió nerviosa pero se obligó a sí misma a fingir tranquilidad.

- Bulma. -

- Dime... ¿A qué te dedicabas en tu planeta?. -

- Trabajaba con mi padre, que era científico, y todos me consideraban un genio de la ciencia. -

- ¿Cuánto te ha llevado vulnerar el sistema de seguridad de la puerta?. -

- 10 minutos... - Susurró ella desanimada. - Habría tardado menos, pero no tenía medios, sólo contaba con este pasador para el pelo. -

- Freezer abrió los ojos iracundos. Una de dos, o bien aquella niña era un genio como decía, o bien tendría que asesinar al responsable de la seguridad de la nave. -

- ¿Crees que podrías idear un sistema de seguridad mejor que el que tenemos?. -

- Sin duda. - Exclamó Bulma entusiasmada por el desenlace.

- Bien, ya veo... Príncipe, que tienes un criterio sabio. Te haré caso en el consejo, y esta mujer comenzará a trabajar en el departamento de ciencia. Zarbón, escóltala hasta el laboratorio, y proporcionale los elementos necesarios que te solicite. Ordenaré que os traigan otra compañía, joven Vegeta. -

El príncipe vio alearse a aquella muer y sintió que un terrón de amargura le estrangulaba la garganta. Hubiera preferido que ella se quedase allí con él. Era tan expontanea y fresca...

-----------------

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Bulma se percató de que estaba embarazada. Fue un error de protocolo. Las esclavas sexuales eran esterilizadas, o bien les administraban una vacuna anticonceptiva, pero en su caso, Freezer pensó que no la habían tocado, y nadie se preocupó de ese pequeño detallito. Temerosa de que le arrebatasen el ser que se formaba dentro de su vientre, Bulma ocultó su embarazo hasta que cumplió los 7 meses. La bata blanca ancha, su extrema delgadez, y el hecho de que el resto de compañeros del ala de ciencia eran de otras especies distintas a la suya, le facilitó la posibilidad de ocultar su estado. A los 7 meses, ella misma provocó su parto, ayudada de su única amistad dentro de la nave, su compañera en el ala de ciencia: Kiaras, perteneciente a una poco agraciada especie, que sin embargo, destacaba en cuanto a sus capacidades intelectuales. Dió a luz en los angares de la nave, en el único lugar que no estaba siendo inspeccionado por las cámaras de seguridad. Una niña peliazul, con una hermosa colita de mono azulada, a juego con sus ojos vió la luz pro primera vez y sintió el calor de su madre arrullándola. Por desgracia, la pequeña debió ser salvada de una perdición segura, enviandola a un planeta pacífico y seguro. La introdujeron en una cápsula uniplaza. Bulma la abrazó llorando por última vez, esperando dentro de su corazón, que volviera a verla algún día, cuando pudiera ganar la confianza del tirano suficiente, como para salir libremente de la nave.

----------------

La pequeña Bra aterrizó en un descampado hermoso, lleno de árboles y una vegetación profusa. Una mujer de aspecto humanoide, orejas puntiagudas y rostro amarillento se acercó. Ella y su marido la criaron como su hubiera sido su propia hija. Los habitantes de Gundilian eran seres pacíficos, bienhechores, rechazaban cualquier tipo de violencia o estridencia. La niña creció en un ambiente protegido aún libre, gozando de un medio ambiente cuidado y hermoso. Los Gundil se encargaron de cortarle la cola definitivamente para evitar burlas o suspicacias en la niña.

----------------

Pasaron 7 años de vida, Bulma había ganado prestigio como científico, de modo que estaba a punto de lograr que la permitiesen hacer un viaje de placer, algo, completamente inusual en el personal esclavo de Freezer. Sin embargo, una terrible noticia le asoló el alma cuando supo, que el planeta Gundilian había sido purgado, y todos sus habitantes asesinados.

Sólo Bra se había librado de aquel terrible suceso, quedando marcada para siempre su existencia, con el dolor de la muerte y la pena de una nueva separación de sus seres queridos. La niña corrió como el viento cuando su madre adoptiva se lo suplicó con sus últimas fuerzas y la libró de la matanza. Cuando acudió de nuevo a su pequeño pueblecito, vió los cuerpos putrefactos de su familia adoptiva, que para ella era propia. El horror que presenció le marcó el alma para siempre. Tras comprobar que no importa cuanto llorase, cuando suplicase que despertaran, la muerte es implacable, la niña, de apenas 7 años corrió hacia el bosque refugiándose en su cobijo, en su soledad, alimentándose de él y viviendo salvajemente alejada de todo atisbo de civilización.

Aun debieron trascurrir 5 años más, para que los yacimientos minerales fueran explotados. Cuando los primeros asentamientos comenzaron a fraguarse en el planeta, se empezó a correr la voz de que existía un espíritu herrante que atacaba a cuantos se introducían en el bosque y les mataba irremediablemente. Los pocos que lograron sobrevivir, hablaban acerca de un animal salvaje de pelo y ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad, de extremada agilidad y temible fuerza. Una sombra vengadora de los horrores de cuantos murieron al purgar el planeta. Así fue como la joven Bra creó la leyenda del espíritu Salvaje del bosque Gundilianita.

Pero fue entonces, cuando 3 años más tarde, un afamado cazador, de la misma raza Dorajin, acudió al planeta intrigado por la leyenda que había escuchado. Después de 2 días de árdua persecución, la presa fue cazada. Sin embargo, cuando el cazador fue a recoger su presa, se enfureció al comprobar que se trataba tan sólo de una chiquilla. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?. ¿De qué iba a presumir él?. De modo que decidió entregar a la Gundil salvaje a su hermano, que se dedicaba en exclusiva a la trata de esclavas sexuales. Así fue como Bra acabó compartiendo destino con su madre, acabando en la misma nave, en la que ella comenzó 17 años atrás, una nueva vida de sopervivencia.

---------------------------------------


	2. Adjudicada

Naru, espero que estés disfrutando del nuevo capítulillo. Gracias.

Dulce-vg, ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno... el tercer capítulo tendrá ya ese lemoncito que os prometí.

Shadir, me alegra que te guste el fic nuevo, ya verás tú la que se arma... lo mejor va a ser que en el mismo planeta van a estar viviendo madre, padre e hija, y ninguno de ellos sabe.

-------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Adjudicada.**

Bra abrió los ojos aún aturdida. Estaba en una cama, en un lugar cerrado. Saltó de repente y se colocó de pie sobre la cama en pose de alerta. Miró alrededor, no había nadie. Caminó hacia la puerta y escuchó detenidamente. Buscó una salida. Parecía estar encerrada. Aquello la enojó, de modo que comenzó a patear la puerta gruñendo al mismo tiempo.

- Señor, parece que la Gundil ha despertado, y... está destrozando la puerta a patadas. -

El malvado Dorian, jefe de los tratistas de esclavas sexuales sonrió de satisfacción. - Quiero verla en acción. -

Encendió una pantalla y sonrió más aún viendo la fiereza con la que golpeaba la puerta de metal, una aleación especialmente dura, hasta el punto de hacer que sus puños sangraran con cada choque.

- Es totalmente salvaje. Qué dice el informe médico. -

- Pelo azul, ojos azules, 1.70 de estatura, dentadura perfecta. Se le ha vacunado y se le ha instalado el chip de comprensión multilenguaje, así como el chip de localización. Ah, y... no ha sido estrenada. -

- Perfecta. Va a ser la estrella del mercado de esclavas en Vegetasei. -

- ¿Cree que alguien querrá tener una hembra tan salvaje?. No creo que se deje montar muy fácilmente... - Rió el hombrecito verdoso similar a una iguana.

- Alguien normal no, pero los saiyains adoran los retos, y si estos tienen que ver con violencia... meor que mejor... -

- Lo que no se es cómo vamos a lograr que se quede quieta en el aforo para que la miren. -

- Pues yo lo tengo muy claro... será espectacular... -

----------------------

- Saludos Broly. -

- Raditz, ¿gozando de tus tres meses de vacaciones?. -

- Igual que tú mi buen amigo. - Sonrió el guerrero de pelo puntiagudo y extremadamente largo, a su mejor amigo de la infancia, así como compañero de escuadrón.

- ¿Vas al mercado de esclavas?. -

- Si, me cansé de las otras y se las regalé todas a mi tío Turles. -

- ¿De verdad?. Eres muy generoso. -

- No lo creas, es que estoy buscando algo no se... especial... -

- Ya somos dos. ¿Vamos?. -

Dorian estaba en un estrado dirigiendose a un grupo numeroso de varones saiyajin de alto copete.

- Mis estimados saiyajins, la subasta continua con un especimen de Findalin, hermosa joya del planeta Findan. Vean sus preciosos ojos felinos, os aseguro que en la cama es una fuera. -

- ¿Has visto?. Parece una leona. - Rió Raditz.

- Demasiado pelo para mi gusto. ¿Te gusta?. - Miró pícaramente. - Apuesto a que debe arañar... -

- El precio de salida es de 10.000 créditos. -

- Nah, he tenido antes una Findan y no son gran cosa... yo quiero algo más salvaje... -

- El caballero da 10.000 -

- ffffffffsssssssss Me excitastes sólo con decirlo... - Susurró Broly. - Yo quiero algo así también. Fiuuuu. -

- 12.000 créditos.

Raditz sonrió. - Pensé que el salvaje eras tú. Es de sobra conocido que tus gustos en la cama son un tanto... extrabagantes. ¿Cuántas de tus adquisiciones están con vida?. -

- Vamos, animense, miren ese cuerpo... -

- La última me duró hasta anoche. - Sonrió Broly malignamente.

- Adjudicada al señor, por 12.000 créditos. -

- Debes ser el mejor cliente de Dorian. -

- Lo que pasa es que no podría regalarlas, soy demasiado posesivo... Tu no te quedas corto Raditz. Cada vez que viene compras una buena partida. -

- Es verdad... jajaja. -

- Jajajaja. -

- Y para terminar. - Dorian siguió.

- Oh amigo, me temo que se nos está pasando la subasta. -

- No importa, luego visitaremos a Dorian personalmente y elegiremos de entre las que no ha mostrado. -

- Os presentamos a una hembra única, la última que queda de su especie. -

- ¿Por qué no la sacan?. - Preguntó Raditz muy intrigado.

Dorian limpiaba su sudor mirando nerviosamente hacia el lado. - La última de las mueres Gundil. Una virgen salvaje. -

- Ahhhh, me va gustando esa descripción... - increpó Broly.

- Es justo lo que estoy buscando. - Aclaró Raditz para marcar ante su amigo que él deseaba esa hembra.

- Su aspecto es como el de una saiyajin, sólo que carece de cola. - De repente un hombre salió despedido a la tarima por donde antes habían desfilado las esclavas. Tenía marcas en el cuello de haber recibido un mordisco que le había arrancado de cuajo un trozo de carne.

- Ohhhhh. - Se escuchó un murmullo colectivo.

- Esto es una prueba de la fiereza que tiene esta hembra, doy fe de que ahora mismo, están tratando de sacarla a la tarima entre dos hombres y no pueden con ella. - Por fin la sacaron medio desmayada y llena de cadenas, sujetada por dos fuertes hombres. En su rostro y ropas aún se veían las manchas de sangre.

- Tiene el chip de lenguaje, el chip de seguimiento, el collar reglamentario para resistir la gravedad de Vegetasei, está debidamente vacunada, y creo que no será necesario decir... que su dentadura es perfecta, jajaja. - La muchedumbre rió con ojos viciosos fijos en la hembra. La larga melena de pelo azul caía hasta casi las rodillas, fruto de años y años sin haber sido cortada. Ella movió su cabeza despeándose un tanto y se comenzó a revolver entre el agarre de los dos hombres que la sostenían.

- La quiero. -

- Es completamente salvaje, ha vivido toda su vida en un bosque alejada de cualquier clase de civilización. -

- Te dije que era la que yo quería, 'yo lo dije antes' Broly. -

- Es indómita, peligrosa y todo un reto para quien quiera poseerla. -

- Raditz... esa hembra es justo lo que yo deseo. -

- Sería capaz de matar a quien osara tocarla. -

- Insisto en que yo dije anteriormente que la quería. Debes respetar eso, amigo... -

- Pero ¿Acaso un saiyajin no puede domar una hembra de una raza inferior?. -

- Te propondré algo... la compraremos entre los dos y quien logre domarla antes, será el dueño definitivo. ¿Qué te parece?. - Broly se sacó de la manga una buena salida del atolladero. Realmente no quería discutir con su amigo, y ciertamente Raditz tenía una preferencia moral sobre ella.

- Esta bien. - Dijo poco convencido y aún enojado.

- El precio de salida es de 60.000 créditos. - Un 'ohhh' colectivo se escuchó esta vez. Era una suma demasiado elevada.

- Yo voy. - Gritó Broly.

Raditz le miró odiosamente.

- Luego arreglaremos el papeleo legal para que la hembra figure en titularidad conjunta de ambos. - Susurró Broly.

- Bien. - Gruñó Raditz.

- Adjudicada al señor Broly, encantado de saludarle señor. -

-------------------

La hembra fue sedada para entregarla a sus nuevos dueños.

- Ya que tu has comprado unas cuantas hembras más y yo ninguna, convengo en que se quede en mi casa. - Aclaró Raditz aún medio enojado.

- Deacuerdo, pero marquemos algunas pautas. A mi no me gusta compartir lo mío, así que nos daremos un més de plazo. Durante ese més, podremos visitarla a cualquier hora, y podremos hacer lo que sea para domarla, pero bajo ningún concepto la estrenaremos hasta que no quede claro quien será su dueño definitivo. -

- Deacuerdo Broly. La instalaré en el sótano, tiene puertas de seguridad que no podría romper ni siquiera un saiyajin, así evitaremos que escape. Te daré una copia de la llave mañana mismo. -

-------------------

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Freezer...

"Tengo que idear algo para acabar con él, no soporto más estar bajo sus órdenes, maldito tirano, cuánto te odio... destruiste mi hogar, mi familia, mi vida, cuando apenas era una niña inocente que no sabía nada de la vida... ¿Pero quién podrá ayudarme a vencerle?. Nadie parece ser tan extremadamente fuerte... "

Kiaras le contestó mentalmente. Sus poderes telepáticos eran tremendamente poderosos, pero era algo que poca gente sabía acerca de su raza y que ellos guardaba celosamente. "He leido algunas mentes... El otro día vino a la nave el Príncipe Vegeta, él odia a Freezer casi tanto como tú. No pude profundizar en sus motivaciones, pero si se le diera la oportunidad creo que acabaría con él"

"¿El príncipe Vegeta?. Kiaras, él fue... él..."

"El padre de tu hija... lo se"

"Mi niña... qué destino más cruel, yo misma la envié a su muerte"

"El destino es extraño, Bulma, deja de atormentarte con esos recuerdos, ahora... pensemos un plan adecuado..."

---------------------

Horas más tarde, Bulma estaba en plena audiencia con Freezer.

- Maestro. - Dijo arrodillándose ante él.

- Oh mi hermosa científico. ¿Qué novedades me tienes previstas?. Estoy muy contento con los resultados obtenidos en cuanto a las mejoras de la velocidad de las naves de la flota. -

- He estado investigando Maestro, y he averiguado que existe un metal que puede sernos muy útil para mejorar algunas piezas importantísimas para nuestra tecnología. -

- ¿Qué metal es ese?. -

- Se trata de la Verita, es un metal que es originario de Vegetasei. -

- Ah, entonces solicitaré de inmediato que nos exporten una partida. Sólo di cuanto necesitas. -

- No es tan sencillo, me temo que tendría que transladarme allí con algunos miembros de mi equipo, porque el metal debería ser manipulado bajo las condiciones atmosféricas y de gravedad del planeta, para que fuera efectivo su uso. -

Freezer no pareció contento con ello. - ¿Y significaría un buen avance para el Imperio?. -

- Sin duda, Maestro, significaría que podríamos mejorar la velocidad de las naves, la potencia de las armas, la resistencia a los ataques... Sería maravilloso. - Contestó con estusiasmo Bulma.

- Bien, en ese caso, voy a hablar con el Rey de Vegetasei, le solicitaré que os acomode un ala científica en el mismo palacio. No me fío de esos monos, son bastante agresivos... y podrían intentar hacer daño a la más preciosa de mis esclavas. - Bulma se estremeció pero no podía echarse atrás ahora. - Pero sea, retírate, y prepara las cosas para tu partida. -

-----------------------


	3. Presentaciones

**Capítulo 3: Presentaciones**

Bulma descendió por la rampa de la nave, analizando detenidamente el ambiente de tonos rojizos que inundaba Vegetasei, aún la embargaba un temblor extraño en su garganta, propio del nerviosismo que sentía, y a la vez, de la excitación tremenda de urdir la trama que acabaría con Freezer de una vez por todas. Tenía que utilizar ahora, más que nunca, su mayor don: 'su inteligencia'.. y ¿por qué no?. También su belleza... ¿Se acordaría el príncipe Vegeta de ella?. Fue hace tanto tiempo... ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él de haber sabido que Bulma se había quedado embarazada de él?. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado al saber que la niña había muerto sin saber siquiera quién era su padre?. Sin haber podido vivir con su propia madre... sóla y abandonada en un planeta purgado por Freezer. - Maldito. - Se permitió decir en alto, conteniéndose apenas por la mirada de desaprovación de Kiaras, su buena amiga.

Kiaras era de estatura pequeña, de apenas 1 metro de estatura, su pelo era gris y escaso. Su cuerpo verde, regordete, recordaba al de un enanito, sus orejas puntiagudas adornaban una faz redonda, afable, con ojos negros de mirada intensa. Realmente no era especialmente bella a la vista, pero compensaba su poca gracia, con una amabilidad y una personalidad encantadoramente considerada, a la par de una inteligencia asombrosa. Pero su mejor cualidad, con mucho: el poder mental que poseía. Era capaz de leer los pensamientos, de sostener conversaciones sólo telepáticas y de influir en las mentes de aquellos que tenían escasa voluntad. Tenía 100 años de edad, lo cual, en comparación con la especie humana, equivalía a unos 30 años.

Un saiyajin alto, musculoso, con el pelo encrespado, que aparentaba tener unos 35 años (por supuesto, tenía más edad, ya que los saiyajins envejecen más lentamente), le recibió con cordialidad fría. Su educación era esmerada aunque distante. - Bienvenida a Vegetasei. - A su lado, 2 hombres de estatura aún más elevada, hasta casi rozar el gigantismo, permanecían estáticos y en posición firme. - Mi nombre es Zorn. El Rey Vegeta tendrá gusto de recibir a la científico Bulma personalmente. - El corazón de Bulma comenzo a latir fuertemente. ¿La reconocería el Rey?. Apenas la había visto un instante cuando le aseguró a Freezer que era demasiado jóven para él, pero ¿qué pensaría si la reconocía?. ¿Le habría contado su hijo que al final destinaron a aquella niña al departamento de ciencia tras su intervención?.

- Estaré encantada de conocerle. - Contestó Bulma tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Sígame, por favor. - Asintió Zorn, leal consejero del Rey Vegeta y su mano derecha. - Estos dos soldados escoltarán al resto del equipo científico a sus habitaciones. -

Bulma intervino rápidamente. - Desearía que mi ayudante Kiaras acudiera a la audiencia Real, es un miembro importante en el equipo científico. - Zonr asintió apenas, de un modo inexpresivo aúnque cortés.

- "Kiaras, estate alerta, y trata de averiguar alguna información acerca de los pensamientos del Rey y de los saiyajins en general". - Indicó mentalmente Bulma.

- "De momento, el sondeo va de maravilla, querida amiga, los saiyajins no parecen demasiado encantados de recibir a los esbirros de Freezer en su planeta. Desconfían de nosotras. No parece que le tengan demasiada simpatía al lagarto, aunque le respetan y le temen.". - Contestó también en su mente Kiarás.

Bulma sonrió levemente. Aquellas noticias eran bastante interesantes, aunque por otro lado. ¿Cómo podrían ganarse la confianza de quienes no confiaban en ellas?.

----------------------------

Bra despertó en una cama confortable, se incorporó aún aturdida, esta vez con lentitud, pero al acecho de cualquier amenaza. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación oscura, divagando de un lado a otro con rapidez. Se trataba de un sótano con ventanas que dejaban entrever una luz rojiza, clara, aunque escasa. Protegiendo esas ventanas pequeñas, habían unos barrotes fuertes a prueba de saiyajins. Las dimensiones de la sala eran grandes, sobre unos 80 metros cuadrados diáfanos, interrumpidos por columnas fornidas, techo alto, de unos 3 metros, y por lo demás, el moviliario relucía por su inexistencia.

Sólo la cama, un armario rústico, una alfombra blanca peluda, un mueble con una silla, y un espejo. Bra se sintió atraida por aquellos muebles, y fragmentos minúsculos de su infancia borrada por aquel terrible trauma rondaron en su cerebro. Tocó la silla con curiosidad y miedo aún de romperla al tocarla, de hacer que se evaporase ese algo precioso que le recordó una vida antes de la masacre de sangre y muerte que sus ojos infantiles visualizaron un día. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue su visión en el espejo.

Dobló la cabeza observando el reflejo. Tocó su pelo largo y azul, ahora tan sedoso y desenredado. Ese reflejo era tan asombrosamente claro... Su mano se posó en aquella silueta imitativa sorprendiéndose de nuevo al notar que no era como cuando tocaba el agua, su reflejo permanecía allí sin enturbiarse. Recordó apenas como hacía muchos años atrás ella una vez se había mirado en un espejo. El mismo espejo que se rompió aquel día que su madre le gritó 'coorrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'. Apartó la mano del objeto como si le quemase.

¿Dónde estaba ella?. ¿Dónde estaba su hogar?. Tenía que huir de allí, no estaría segura en ese lugar, sólo estaría segura en su bosque, alejada de todo aquello. Abrió una puerta, que extrañamente no estaba cerrada y se encontró en un gran baño de unos 10 metros cuadrados. Había una gran bañera cuadrada, de unos 3 metros por cada lado. Otro espejo adormaba una decoración minimalista y austera. Bra evitó mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. Unas toallas permanecían colgadas en un extremo de la sala. Eran grandes, de color azul oscuro, suaves... tan suaves como el pelo de los zorros de su bosque.

Sus ojos divagaron nuevamente al espejo, y su curiosidad fue mayor que su miedo, cuando volvió a contemplarse. ¿Qué llevaba puesto?. Era un vestido blanco que cubría poco de su cuerpo. Sus senos estaban entallados y subidos provocativamente. Pero ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era eso. Su piel estaba blanca, inmaculadamente límpia, y toda ella olía a perfume. Como si se hubiera bañado en flores en lugar de en el río. En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias. Se sintió incómoda y se las quitó observando de nuevo sus pies delicados aunque encallecidos por su andar descalza. Se agachó intrigada. Sus uñas del pié estaban pintadas de color blanco. Las tocó extrañada, las raspó y comprobó que estaban llenas de algo blanco que olía fuerte. Su vista se fijó en un extraño mueble color blanco, con un agujero redondo. De nuevo un recuerdo minúsculo de instaló en su mente. Ella lo había utilizado alguna vez en su vida, para hacer pipí, pero no sabía su nombre. Bra sólo había podido relacionarse con el gorjeo de los pájaros, el gruñido de los animales salvajes, y los sonidos de la naturaleza, la lluvia, el viento, el agua del río, el fulgor de las montañas, el tronido de las tormentas, los lobos...

La puerta del sótano se abrió. Ella se escondió entre las sombras de la habitación. La figura de un hombre fornido de pelo negro semilargo, apareció de repente con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

- Hola pequeña salvaje... no te escondas... porque te encontraré... - Susurró provocativamente Broly.

-------------------------

Bulma se arrodilló ante el Rey que la observaba como intrigado. - "Kiaras, ¿me ha reconocido?". -

- "No, pero siente que ha debido verte en alguna parte". -

- "El Rey Vegeta no ha cambiado en absoluto, está igual a como yo lo recordaba". -

- Freezer me solicitó que tuviera cuidado de su mejor científico. Se refirió a tí como la mejor de sus sirvientes. Espero que durante la estancia en Vegetasei ni tú, ni nadie de tu equipo me deis motivos para quejarme a Lord Freezer. Desde ahora os encomiendo, por vuestra propia seguridad no abandonar, bajo ningún concepto, el ala de trabajo que os ha sido asignada. Si desobedeceis esta orden será bajo vuestra responsabilidad, y quizás a coste de vuestra propia vida. No puedo tener cuidado de vuestra... seguridad... fuera de ese lugar que os he asignado. A la vez, confío en que las investigaciones no llevarán demasiado tiempo en ser concluidas. -

- Gracias por su hospitalidad gran Rey Vegeta. -

Zorn volvió a bajar hasta ellas tras la breve entrevista y las condujo al ala que le fue reservada dentro del propio palacio, aunque alejadas de las estancias reales.

-------------------------

Bra saltó de entre las sombras y le clavó las uñas con un terrible zarpazo felino, rasgando la capa de Broly, pero este en un rapido movimiento la inmovilizó sosteniendola con sus brazos enormes. - Yo te enseñaré a comportarte ante tu amo y señor. - Gruñó él sintiendo aún una cierta excitación al notar como en su espalda brotaban gotas de sangre. Ella gruñía y bufaba como un gato salvaje revolviendose del fuerte agarre. Broly la comenzó a golpear brutalmente una y otra vez hasta que ella dejó de revolverse y se desplomó en el suelo jadeando, con su cuerpo contusionado y lleno de heridas por todas partes. El la cogió del cuello y la besó mientras que su cola comenzó a magrearla por debajo de la falda, frotando sus partes íntimas para excitarla.

- ¿Te gusta? Si eres buena te voy a dar un poco de lo que te gusta... -

Sin embargo, su respuesta fue contundente, pues cuando él volvió a besarla, ella le mordió la boca haciendo que un sabor metálico de sangre inundase los sentidos de Broly. Su propia sangre.

- PERRA. - Gritó volviendo a golpearla hasta dejarla casi muerta. Luego con un beso apacible se despidió de ella.

-------------------------

Una hora más tarde, Raditz bajó al sótano, encontrándola envuelta en un charco de sangre, inconsciente. Sobre ella, una nota en saiyajin, firmada por Broly.

" He comenzado a domarla yo primero, espero que no te importe, te he arrellanado el trabajo después de todo... ahora estará más suave y dispuesta para con sus amos. "

Raditz gruñó tras la lectura. Nunca debió permitir ese estúpido trato. La tomó entre sus brazos y la metió en la bañera, enjuagando su cuerpo con agua tibia. El vestido blanco era rojo por completo ahora, pero comenzó a ser rosado, para luego transparentar todo el cuerpo escultural bajo el chorro de agua cálida. El saiyajin se acercó para tocar aquellos pechos que lo estavan enloqueciendo, pero un gemido de dolor de la chica le detuvo. Por un segundo acarició su pelo, ella abrió los ojos de pronto.

- No te asustes. No voy a hacerte daño. -

Pero la chica se arrinconó en un extremo de la bañera opuesto a donde él estaba.

----------------------------

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos. Entonces la vió. Esa belleza azul que fue la primera hembra de su vida. Jamás podría haberse olvidado de ella. Escoltada por Zorn. ¿Sería ella la científico de Freezer?. Sin duda alguna... Lástima... ahora el lagarto enviaba como espías de los saiyajins a hermosas mujeres. Como si eso impresionase a un guerrero...


	4. ¿Quién es quien?

Antes de nada quiero daros las gracias por vuestros atentos comentarios. Me anima mucho ver que os gusta como va quedando el fic, para continuarlo. No obstante, veo que hay muchísima gente que no utiliza las reviews, animaros y me comentais alguna cosilla, de verdad, no os corteis, veo las estadísticas y se que este fic está teniendo bastante éxito, porque son muchos los lectores, venga, dejadme alguna notita, que me hace muy feliz.

**Gracias Dulce-vg, Shadir, Naru y Kasou, sois estupendas.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Quién es quién?.**

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos. Entonces la vió. Esa belleza azul que fue la primera hembra de su vida. Jamás podría haberse olvidado de ella. Escoltada por Zorn. ¿Sería ella la científico de Freezer?. Sin duda alguna... Lástima... ahora el lagarto enviaba como espías de los saiyajins a hermosas mujeres. Como si eso impresionase a un guerrero...

Bulma giró su cabeza hacia el lado y frenó su paso un instante sintiendo que sus piernas casi se le aflojaron. Kiaras se paró a su lado y la habló mentalmente:

- "Bulma, tranquilízate, los saiyajins son desconfiados, podrán oler tu turbación y se pondrán en guardia más de lo que están". -

Al fondo de la encrucijada de pasillos, Vegeta sonrió levemente dispuesto a cruzarse en el camino de las nuevas 'invitadas' para darles una sutil advertencia. Avanzó con paso firme, magestuoso, totalmente imperativo y dominante. Ya no era aquel muchachito de 15 años, sino todo un hombre. Bulma reanudó la marcha cuando Zorn giró levemente la cabeza para saber el motivo de que hubiera palidecido.

- "Viene hacia aquí, Kiaras, no podré disimular... viene hacia aquí... Dios mio, piensa decirnos algo... " - La llamó mentalmente.

Zorn frenó el paso y se inclinó ante el príncipe. Bulma y Kiaras se arrodillaron ante él, cumpliendo el protocolo que como esclavas llevaban realizando desde hacía demasiado años. Aún así, cada vez que Bulma tenía que arrodillarse ante alguien maldecía interiormente tener que hacerlo, y se daba el gusto de insultar mentalmente al presunto 'ser superior' que saludaba.

- "El te ha reconocido Bulma, quizás eso nos favorezca, pero aún así desconfía de tí. Se fuerte, vamos, hemos pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, tienes que controlar tus nervios." -

Bulma respiró y alzó la mirada encontrándose de lleno con aquellos ojos azabaches que habían protagonizado gran parte de sus sueños en los años pasados.

- Así que estas son las 'científicos' de Freezer... - Pronunció despectivamente Vegeta. - Me suena tu cara. - Dijo en son de burla tomando del mentón a Bulma, que casi tembló al sentir sus manos de nuevo.

- En efecto. - Informó Zorn.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?. - Siguió insistiendo Vegeta.

- "Está jugando contigo, él te recuerda perfectamente, Bulma". -

- "Pues se va a enterar... nadie juega con Bulma Briefs". No creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos Principe Vegeta, difícilmente olvido las caras de las personas 'importantes'. - Dijo Bulma con una voz dulce, ocultando la ironía que escondían sus juegos de palabras.

- "Maldita hembra, ¿lo está haciendo a propósito?. Estoy seguro de que ella también tiene que acordarse de mi... 'importantes'..." Hmp. - Vegeta se exasperó. Era impensable que ella no le reconociera, él no había podido olvidarla, aún después de tantos años recordaba su breve encuentro, su pelo suave, su olor, su piel, su frescura... Y ella aseveraba que no le recordaba, y más le insultaba indicando que sólo recordaba a los importantes. ¿Acaso no había sido él importante para ella?. Gracias a él la destinaron a ese estúpido departamento de ciencia, él había sido quien la estrenó, y más aún, parece que había prosperado como esclava obteniendo prestigio y la protección del mismísimo Freezer. ¿Qué se había creido esa mujer?.

- "Bulma, creo que le has dejado kao..." -

- "Este va a contestar, estoy segura... pero a mi no me la gana". -

Vegeta la miró de arriba a abajo para intimidarla, la tomó nuevamente del mentón. Bulma evitó mirarle a los ojos. - Mírame, esclava. - Ordenó imperativamente el príncipe. - Mientras estés en Vegetasei, servirás a las órdenes de la Familia Real. Me da igual si eres una esclava científico, esta noche tendrás el honor de venir a mis aposentos, a las 22 horas. Y... lleva algo más... adecuado. Zorn, encárgate de ello. "Eso la enseñará a 'recordarme' ". -

Bulma se congeló. Eso si que no lo esperaba. - Yo... -

Vegeta se alejó dandose media vuelta y Zorn acudió detrás de él tratando de hablar un segundo a solas. - Señor. - Se inclinó susurrando apenas para no ser escuchado por ellas.

- ¿Qué quieres?. - Vegeta no le miró de reojo sin volverse siquiera.

- Señor, por favor, con mis disculpas, Freezer insistió en que se les diera un trato adecuado como científicos, no son esclavas sexuales, él aprecia sobre todo a la tal Bulma, creo que tiene una mente prodigiosa y Freezer estaría muy enojado con los saiyajins si supiera que la hemos obligado a prostituirse. Más sabiendo que... - Pronunció con mucho apuro.

- Jajajaja. Se muy bien lo que hago, Zorn. Márchate y haz lo que he ordenado. - Vegeta se alejó riendo y Zorn se volvió para llevar a las turbadas chicas a sus nuevos aposentos, sin poder evitar sentir él mismo algo de inquietud.

-----------------------

- No te asustes. No voy a hacerte daño. -

Pero la chica se arrinconó en un extremo de la bañera opuesto a donde él estaba.

Raditz trató de acercarse a ella léntamente. - Sólo quiero curarte, ¿entiendes lo que digo?. - Extendió una mano hacia ella pacíficamente.

Bra ablandó su pose un instante mirándole a los ojos fíjamente quedando casi himnotizada con esa profundidad oscura e indescifrable. Raditz sonrió levemente al notar que ella se había relajado y en ese preciso instante, fue apenas una fracción de segundo, Bra atacó con un zarpazo más propio de una gata salvaje, y le provocó un corte profundo en la mano.

- MALDICION. - Gritó Raditz encolerizado.

Bra saltó ágilmente fuera del baño, pero al aterrizar en el suelo notó un dolor agudo en sus costillas y permaneció de rodillas sujetándose el pecho. De su garganta no salió un sólo quejido, ni un sólo sonido. Se había acostumbrado a ser sigilosa, silenciosa, su supervivencia estaba en juego.

- TU, MUJER SALVAJE. - Gritó enrabiado al verse herido en la mano por una simple esclava sexual y más en una situación tan torpe.

Bra no le miró siquiera, en realidad ni siquiera podía moverse debido a las punzadas que la asediaban después de la paliza de Broly, pero recurrió a la técnica que utilizaban los animales cuando se encontraban indefensos ante un depredador. Gruñir amenazadoramente. Dado que no podía luchar, podría amedrentarlo con sus gruñidos.

- ¿Qué ruidos son esos, ¿eh?. ¿Me piensas comer acaso, ¿Acaso no entiendes que sólo pretendía ayudarte?. - Dijo algo intrigado volviendo a acercarse.

- Grrrrr, grrrrrr, grrrr. - Los gruñidos emitidos helarían la sangre a cualquiera que se adentrase en el bosque sin saber que clase de felino era el emisor de tales sonidos roncos y temibles, pero esto no frenaba al saiyajin, sino que le incitaba a aproximarse más. Era un reto aquella muchacha salvaje.

- Si no son curadas tus heridas se podrían infectar. ¿Imaginas lo que significaría eso?. Te pondrías enferma y quizás... morirías, y... eres bastante cara como para dejar que te mueras así como así. -

- Grrrrrr, GRRRRR. - Bra gruñó más fuertemente al sentir que él se acercaba.

- Bien, si no colaboras voy a tener que sedarte por tu propio bien. -

Raditz hizo una última intentona de acercárse y Bra le miró fieramente rugiendo como si fuera una leona. - AAAHHHHHH. - Gritó Raditz al tope de su potencia haciendo que Bra temblase del miedo y dejara ver una mueca de dolor terrible en su intento frustrado por moverse. - Ya veo... tu no comprendes lo que digo ¿verdad?. Pero entenderás... Si no has saltado con el susto que te he dado es porque debes estar malherida. ¿Te duelen las costillas eh?. - Dijo más suavemente.

Con un rápido movimiento cogió sus brazos y aprisionó su cuerpo llevándola a la cama a pesar de los gruñidos y forcejeos emitidos. Una vez depositada sobre el colchón, siguió sosteniéndola permaneciendo inmovil y susurrándole. - Sssss, sssss, ssss. - Como si fuese un caballo salvaje. Cuando Bra se tranquilizó, Raditz la soltó - Descansa. - Habló suavemente y se alejó de ella saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando quedó sóla se quedó pensativa tumbada en la cama mullida. Las palabras rondaban su cabeza enlazándose y haciéndola recordar breves instantes. - Des.. Des...can... des...cannn...sssa... sa. - Imitó la voz ronca de Raditz. - jajaja. - Rió divertida al sentir en su garganta los sonidos de las consonantes. - Des...cansa, descan...sa, jajaja, descansa. - Su voz sonaba femenina pero aún así ella imitaba la voz de Raditz y se escuchaba sonora y grave. - Ssss. ssss. - Ella trató de recordar que una vez habló con otras personas utilizando palabras, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, su alma le dolía demasiado al tratar de recordar aquellos tiempos. En su cabeza, en sus sueños, siempre estaba laa imagen repetitiva, como una escena en bucle que jamás para de reproducirse. Su querida madre gritandole que corriera, ella corriendo al bosque. Y después, cuando días después volvió a su casa, la terrible visión del cuerpo de ella descuartizado y lleno de moscas, putrefacto, inerte...

Pasó media hora, y escuchó unas voces al otro lado de la puerta. - Yo llevaré eso, dí a los demás esclavos de servicio que bajo ningún concepto deben entrar en esta habitación. -

- Si, señor. - La voz femenina captó la atención de Bra, sonaba tan distinta a la de Raditz. La sirvienta se elejó con pasos rápidos y la puerta se abrió.

Raditz caminó dentro llevando un mueble metálico con ruedas que dejó cerca de la cama de Bra. Ella no intentó moverse, pero se tensó desconfiando de lo que trajera en ese artilugio. - Sssss. - Susurró él acercándose nuevamente y encontrándose con nuevos gruñidos de advertencia.

- Ahhsss. - Suspiró él. - Está bien... voy a hacer un último intento de curarte, pero si sigues en esa actitud... tendré que sedarte aunque no me guste hacerlo... - Advirtió seriamente.

Raditz se aproximó a la gran cama y Bra se incorporó rápidamente acomodándose en una esquina sin dejar de gruñir. A pesar del dolor tenía que salir de allí, no podía quedarse quieta a esperar que la masacraran como hicieron con aquella que llamaba mami.

- Bien. No hay otra solución. - Masculló observando que a pesar de las muecas de dolor en el rostro de ella, aún se ponía en guardia. Raditz sacó una pistola de inyectables y se volvió a ella con mirada de cazador. - Ahora... me voy a acercar... - Dijo suavemente. - Sssss. - Trató de asirla de los brazos pero ella le clavó las uñas en el pecho. El apretó los dientes sin retirarse y le inyectó el sedante justo cuando ella iba directa a morder su cuello, y no con fines eróticos, precisamente.

Bra sintió que iba perdiendo fuerza con suma rapidez. Él la abrazó apenas desclavando las uñas incrustadas profundamente en su piel. - Sssss. - Volvió a susurrarle. - Te dije que no te haría daño y no lo haré. Ahora voy a curarte. - Bra veía borroso pero seguía consciente. Raditz le había inyectado una dosis de relajante muscular, pero no la suficiente para dormirla totalmente. El quería que ella viera lo que le hacía, que sólo pretendía ayudarla, aunque eso sonase irónico, viniendo de alguien que la había comprado para que fuera su esclava sexual. ¿Había diferencias entre una esclava sexual y un animal de compañía?. En el Imperio de Freezer no. Se les cogía cariño, o se las mataba sin más, pero eran una posesión más, que tenía el valor que para el dueño y el mercado suponía.

Raditz retiró a una lado la larga melena y la desabrochó el vestido no conteniendose al pasar sus manos libremente por sus pechos al hacerlo. - Ssssss. - Susurró al notar que Bra trataba inutilmente de articular alguna clase de gruñido. Le quitó el vestido mojado y su boca se abrió al observar completamente desnudo aquel cuerpo virginal, de perfectas proporciones, de blancura inmaculada si no fuera por aquellos golpes y cortes. Raditz gruñó en el recordatorio de Brolly. Cogió un algodón y lo empapó en antiséptico, pasándolo suavemente por los cortes. Bra le miraba borrosamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus músculos no parecían responderle ni para gruñir en protesta. El la curaba con lentitud, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella se relajó unos instantes dejando que la curase, de algún modo sabía que no la estaba dañando aunque no podía evitar tensarse de repente cuando le tocaba una herida algo más difícil.

- Ahora viene la peor parte, voy a comprobar como tienes esas costillas y te va a doler un poco... - Dijo suavemente acariciando su frente y sus mejillas. Bra le miró extrañada, realmente no se sentía amenazada, pero aún así no podía confiar en nadie. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó cuando el saiyajin presionó su parte más adolorida. - Ssssss. Ya pasó. - Susurró para tranquilizarla.

Ella le miraba enojada. Después de haberle tocado las costillas el dolor era insufrible. Sin embargo ella seguía sin quejarse más que la evidencia en su rostro del dolor. - Por suerte no tienes nada roto, pero como parece que te duele, te voy a aplicar esta pomada, dejará de dolerte enseguida y no tendrás que mirarme tan odiosamente. Jaja. - En efecto, con movimientos suaves, Raditz le untó la pomada y el dolor fue cesando por momentos. Bra volvió a mirarle de reojo.

Cuando acabó de curar sus golpes y de vendar la zona de las costillas, no pudo evitar remontar con una mano uno de sus senos. Después de todo, la hembra había sido comprada para eso, y lo mejor era acostumbrarla a esos toques. Bra comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras él jugaba con su pezón suavemente. Enseguida dejó que sus manos recorriesen sus muslos. - Sssss. - Susurró al besar la piel suave. - Sssss. - Susurró nuevamente al aspirar el aroma que desprendía su feminidad.

Bra no sabía qué clase de cosa estaba haciendo, pero el pudor era de las pocas cosas que conservaba de las enseñanzas de su infancia, y sabía interiormente que no era correcto que la tocasen de aquella manera. Con un gran esfuerzo emitió un sonido lastimero, un gemido de animal herido. Raditz la miró sin dejar de rozar su estómago, de jugar con sus vellitos púbicos azules enredándolos con un dedo. - Ssssss. - Bra trató de emitir un gruñido, algo, tenía que parar. Su impotencia se tradujo en lágrimas y en una mirada de odio y rabia. El saiyajin la miró contrariado. Estaba llorando, pero él ¿por qué se iba a preocupar de eso?. Algunas de sus anteriores esclavas sexuales habían llorado las primeras veces y luego todo había estado bien.

Con un gruñido Raditz retiró sus manos. Aquella no era una esclava normal, ella no entendía aún, tendría que ir más despacio. Domarla le iba a llevar un buen tiempo. Lo que estaba claro es que si Brolly pensaba que golpeándola iba a lograr que se volviera más suave, estaba equivocado, de no haber estado sedada, sin duda, hubiera atacado ferozmente. Prueba de ello era el corte que le había hecho en la mano y en el pecho a él mismo, que era uno de los mejores guerreros de Vegetasei. - Tienes fuerza... salvaje. Pero no me pillarás desprevenido nuevamente. Descansa. -

El se alejó y Bra quedó sóla nuevamente. Cuando la luz se apagó, se sintió aliviada. En la oscuridad se sentía protegida, escondida de todo. Sus ojos se cerraron y quedó dormida al instante.

-------------------------

Ya era de noche. Bulma se acomodó en las ropas selectas que fueron traidas para ellas. Un vestido largo, burdeos, de terciopelo, con un escote pronunciado, muy elegante y fino, exportado de algún planeta dedicado a la producción textil de alto standing. Ella recogió su pelo con gracia en un moño del que colgaban algunos mechones. Se miró al espejo, estaba realmente hermosa, y se sentía realmente nerviosa.

- "Kiaras... cómo quisiera que vinieras conmigo para decirme lo que tiene en su cabeza el principito... ¿tu crees que querra... ?" -

- "No lo se, pero Zorn estaba alterado pensando que quizás él quisiera tomarte a la fuerza. Temen la ira de Freezer si te hacen algo incorrecto". -

Bulma respiró al escuchar la puerta que se abría. Una doncella le indicó que la acompañase a las estancias del Príncipe. La peliazul asintió brevemente. Tenía que ser fuerte, esta era una buena oportunidad para ganarse la confianza de él. Además, no es como si ella fuese virgen, no era ninguna santa, y para salir airosa de más de un apuro, se había visto obligada en varias ocasiones a utilizar sus artes de seducción. Ya no era una chiquilla asustada, ella era ya toda una mujer de más de 30 años, había sobrevivido en un ambiente lujurioso, insano, violento, había salido adelante y no sólo eso, sino que se había colocado en un status alto gracias a su inteligencia y a sus atributos. Sabía bien como encandilar a un hombre y si eso era lo que buscaba Vegeta ella se lo iba a conceder. Después de todo, no era como si tuviera que acostarse con Freezer, Vegeta a escepción de la cola de mono, era de aspecto completamente similar a los humanos, y eso era de agradecer. Además, era atractivo, ella ya se había acostado con él antes... y... Dios, él fue el primer hombre que la había tocado, y fue... ¿cómo fue?. No tan desagradable... incluso... agradable... Ahhsss ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar aquello?.

Había llegado la hora de la venganza. Bulma Briefs iba a tejer la última fase de la telaraña en la que cazaría al Maestro Freezer y lo derrotaría. Pero para eso necesitaba a los saiyajins, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que odiase a Freezer tanto como ella, que quisiera acabar con él, y ganar a cambio... ¿poder, ¿venganza, ¿gloria?. ¿Por qué el príncipe Vegeta tenía aversión hacia el lagarto?. Tendría que empezar por ahí. No... tenía que empezar por seducirle... y luego... se daría lo demás.

Por fin los pasillos interminables acabaron y Bulma salió de su ensimismamiento abriendo la puerta de las estancias privadas del Príncipe.

------------------------------------


	5. No es tan sencillo

Aniharuno, encantada de conocerte, gracias por los ánimos, si me escribis reviews me dais ganas de escribir las continuaciones.

Mina, es que este fic es muy nuevo, me alegra que te guste.

Runliney, siempre te pasa igual, jajaja entras a leer un poquito y acabas por leerlo del tirón, como te pase igual con las chucherías... te parecerás a mí.

Nikjo, Gracias por categorizar mi historia en esa buena clasificación. Besitos.

Kasou, saludos, me encanta tu país, sois gente estupenda las de México. Tengo buenos amigos y amigas de allí.

Karo, ¿te quedan uñas?. jejejeje.

Felpa, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulillo, espero que te guste.

Messiah, claro que habrá lemon y hentai, me gusta ese genero, no lo puedo evitar, soy un poco ¿salidilla, jajaja.

Shadir, la mejor parte está por venir, jeje, que malo el principito lo que le hizo a Bulma. Pero es que ella no se acordó de él... ¿como se atreve?.

Por cierto, os recomiendo la lectura de mi nuevo fic AMOR PROHIBIDO, que está en la sección de Vempire hunter D. No hace falta conocer el anime para seguir el Fic, y si quereis leer algo excitante, no dejeis de leerlo please. Entrad en mi perfil y podreis acceder a él.

--------------------------

**Capítulo 5: Las cosas no son tan sencillas.**

Por fin los pasillos interminables acabaron y Bulma salió de su ensimismamiento abriendo la puerta de las estancias privadas del Príncipe.

Para su sorpresa, no se trataba de su habitación, sino de un salón bastante lujoso con decoración minimalista aunque lujosa, de un modo 'tosco' realmente encantador.

En la mesa, se encontraban toda serie de manjares. La doncella la animó a sentarse a esperar al Príncipe. - El la recibirá en un rato más. -

Bulma se quedó sóla, desobedeciendo las indicaciones de la doncella, permaneció de pie, para observar con detenimiento cada detalle de la habitación.

Era una sala grande, de unos 50 metros cuadrados. El símbolo de la casa Real de Vegetasei presidía una de las paredes de modo imponente. En el techo relucía una luz artificial que se asemejaba a la natural por su brillo claro, pero que estaba convenientemente bajada de tono, ya que podía graduarse a más o menos intensidad según el momento del día. El suelo era oscuro, de un material brillante que parecía algún tipo de piedra pulimentada, y que estaba tan impecablemente límpio, que casi parecía un espejo enorme, tan sólo interrumpido por unas alfombras lujosas de textura suave, y color rojizo. La ventana era grande y estaba decorada con unas preciosas cortinas blancas de una tela fina y con caida, que se fruncía formando ondas en la parte de arriba. En un lateral de la sala había una pequeña biblioteca con una mesa de estudio al lado y un cómodo sofá uniplaza. En otro lateral, había una gran mesa donde estaba la comida situada. Debía ser una mesa para al menos 20 personas. Si había un calificativo que definiera el ambiente de aquella sala era uno: magestuosidad.

Bulma miró su reloj, llevaba esperando 10 minutos que se habían pasado volando. Como quiera que fuera, los siguientes 10 minutos se hicieron eternos, debido al nerviosismo de verle aparecer por la puerta de repente. ¿Qué pose debía poner para recibirle?. ¿Debía utilizar la táctica salvaje o bien la táctica suave?. ¿Cómo podría seducir al Príncipe Vegeta de modo que accediera a colaborar en el plan que había ideado para acabar con Freezer?.

La paciencia de la peliazul estaba poniendose a prueba, cuando volvió a comprobar la hora y descurbió que habían pasado 45 minutos. Llevaba esperando 3 cuartos de hora. Dios Santo, ¿cómo podía ser tan increiblemente idiota de hacerla esperar tanto tiempo?.

¿Lo hacía a propósito?. ¿Llegaba tarde para darse más magnificencia?. ¿Pretendía humillarla acaso?. ¿Se habría olvidado de su cita?. ¿Su padre le habría persuadido de no hacerle nada a la científico de Freezer cuando se enteró de su cita-orden?. Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta surcaron la mente contrariada de Bulma, incapaz de responder a ninguna de ellas.

1 Hora, una maldita hora esperando y sólo deseos de arrancarle la cabecita al principito. - Maldita sea. - Se permitió maldecir en alto, después de todo era lo único que podría hacer dadas las circunstancias. ¿Y si se marchaba?. Ahss, no podía echar por la borda todo, esta era una excelente oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla, quizás otra sería harto difícil de lograr. Tenía que esperar.

2 horas... Bulma se había sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca y se había quedado irremediablemente dormida. Luchó contra el cansancio, pero el viaje hacia Vegetasei había sido agotador y su cuerpo le pudo por más que ella se repitió mil veces que tenía que permanecer despierta a toda costa.

-------------------------

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Un carrito con un delicioso aroma entró en la habitación, siendo empujado por una sirvienta. Raditz la asió de un brazo impidiéndole entrar por su propia seguridad, y la chica se retiró mirando en todas direcciones. Él mismo se decidió a portar la comida, asegurándose de cerrar con llave la puerta detrás de él. Algo le sorprendió bastante, y es que la chica no estaba en la cama.

- ¿Dónde estás?. - Preguntó suavemente mirando en todas direcciones. No, la chica no estaba por ninguna parte y él no se había traido consigo el medidor de ki.

- Ehhh... muchacha... - Dijo algo más alto sin obtener respuesta. - Mierda. - Se quejó en alto. Aquello era desesperante, ¿dónde se habría metido?. Comprobó las ventanas, las puertas, todas cerradas... el baño... no, no estaba en ninguna parte. Al fin se le alumbró. La cama... ¿Estaría metida debajo de la cama?. ¿Sería prudente asomarse?. Bien podría quedar tuerto en el intento de hacerlo. ¿Debería asustarla arrojando algo debajo de la cama para hacerla salir?.

Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, parecía una buena idea. Si, una excelente idea... Cogió uno de los aros que portaba en su brazo y lo lanzó debajo de la cama, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficientemente ruidoso como para sobresaltarla.

El ruido cesó en cuanto el aro metálico se metió debajo de la cama. Pasados unos segundos interminables, el aro salió disparado hacia los pies de Raditz con tal fuerza que de no haber saltado velozmente le hubiera podido hacer bastante daño.

- Ya está bien. SAL DE AHI. - Gritó atronadoramente mientras caminaba hasta la cama y la levantaba dejando al descubierto a una chica que no dejaba de gruñirle.

De pronto pensó en Broly, no debía actuar como él, tenía que contener su genio para amansarla. - Oye, he venido a traerte el alimento. - Dijo más suavemente.

Raditz se decidió a dejar la cama volcada de lado, muy a disgusto de su invitada. Apareció con una pierna asada que Bra miró de reojo, desconfiadamente, y aún sin poder aguantar relamerse.

El se sentó en el suelo, a unos metros de la chica y dejó la comida a su lado. Bra no dejaba de mirarle con deseos de conseguir la pieza de comida, pero sin tener ningunas ganas de acercarse al extraño. Raditz sonrió un poco y separó el plato de él mismo un poco más, haciéndole un gesto para que lo tomase.

Bra se acercó lentamente, a gatas, sin dejar de observarle, y en un rápido movimiento asió la comida y se la llevó a su rincón junto a la cama. Sentada en el suelo, comenzó a comer mientras no le quitaba ojo a su acompañante.

-----------------

Bulma fue despertada de repente por un soldado fornido y rudo. Y ella se levantó del sofá sobresaltada.

- Lo lamento, pero el Príncipe no podrá atenderla esta noche, sin embargo, estará dispuesto a satisfacerla con su presencia mañana a la misma hora. -

- ¿COMOOO?. - Miró su reloj. 3 horas... ¿a las 3 horas decide decirle que no podrá ir a verla?.

El saiyajin no hizo caso de su expresión de enfado. - La escoltaré hasta sus aposentos en el ala científica. - Bulma le siguió muy enojada.

- ¿Siempre es así de formal el Príncipe de los Saiyajins?. - Preguntó sarcásticamente sin encontrar respuesta alguna. - Ya veo... debe ser contagiosa la mala educación. -

El saiyajin que la escoltaba se volvió de repente haciendo que Bulma perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitase al suelo de culo tras chocar contra él. - Espero que no esté insultando a la familia real con ese comentario, porque ese tipo de insulto es castigado con la muerte. -

- No se preocupe, puede tomarlo como un cumplido... - Contestó con sonrisa angelical y el guerrero no pudo más que darse media vuelta y continuar su camino como escolta.

--------------------

- Me alegra que te guste. -

¿Se estaba dirigiendo a ella?. Bra no podía dejar de sorprenderse por aquellas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza como conocidas y desconocidas al mismo tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Raditz. RA...DITZ. Dilo, vamos... ¿Puedes hablar?. - El saiyajin se levantó y cogió una jarra con agua.

La chica estaba sedienta, era evidente, después de comerse toda una pieza de carne digna de banquete saiyajin, necesitaría beber agua.

- RADITZ. Dilo y te daré el agua... -

Bra frunció el ceño, ya se estaba poniendo pesadito el tipo repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo. ¿Que quería decir?. Ella se acercó como antes y extendió la mano para coger la jarra, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - Raditz... Dilo. - El saiyajin separó la jarra obteniendo un gruñido furioso a cambio de su gesto.

Bra se plantó delante de él gruñendo y alargando su mano. - ¿Qué quieres?. ¿Quires agua?. - Nuevo gruñido por respuesta.

- Si puedes gruñir, podrás hablar... ¿no?. Di mi nombre y te dejaré beber. Raditz. RA... DITZ. - Vocalizó acentuando las consonantes.

Ella se alejó de pronto dejándo desconcertado al guerrero e ignorándolo por completo, se acercó al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y bebió esa agua. Por un segundo, Raditz se sintió estúpidamente burlado, y una gota de sudor se instaló en su frente. (Suspiro). - Si que me vas a dar trabajo, salvaje... -

----------------------

- NO PUEDO CREELO, AHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó histérica Bulma una vez en su habitación. - 3 horas, 3 malditas horas esperándole... pero noooo, él no podía acudir... noooo, ohhhh, no pudo avisar siquiera... después de todo ¿qué soy yo sino una esclava con la que puede hacer lo que le plazca, verdad?. -

- Bulma cálmate por favor. - Susurró su mejor amiga algo turbada por la rabieta de la peliazul.

- NO ME CALMOOOOO. - Gritó más histérica aún. - ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me han humillado de esa manera?. Idiota, malnacido, principito tonto, bastardo... ARRGGGG, LO ODIOOOO. -

La acompañante decidió que mejor hacía mutis a su cuarto y trataba de dormir, cuando la peliazul comenzó a tirar trastos al suelo.

--------------------

En otra de las habitaciones de palacio, las risas eran audibles a distancia.

El príncipe Vegeta estaba visualizando todo lo que la mujer hacía. Si, los saiyajins habían instalado cámaras ocultas en todo el recinto, después de todo tenían que determinar si las intenciones de sus visitantes eran realmente honestas.

No había duda, aquella mujer tenía caracter. Un caracter excitante.

Bulma fue a tomar una ducha caliente para relajarse. El rostro de Vegeta creció en intensidad de rojos cuando ella comenzó a desvestirse de aquel modo tan radical, presa aún del enfado. El vestido voló por la habitación, el sujetador fue lanzado hacia otro de los extremos, las braguitas pateadas hacia atrás y el peinado deshecho de mala manera.

El príncipe tragó saliba desde su puesto de mirón. Aquello se estaba poniendo realmente... excitante... Lástima que no pudiera tratarla como una esclava sexual, el no era ningún estúpido como para saber que Freezer no estaría feliz de saberlo... pero si ella en cambio accediera por voluntad propia... ¿Qué estaba pensando?. No era más que una esclava. Una esclava que se enjabonaba el cuerpo de un modo realmente... - Ahhh, ya está bien. - Vegeta apagó la pantalla. No podía ser que se dejase llevar por sus hormonas de aquella manera tan pueril y tonta. El era un príncipe, no un tercera clase cualquier...

Se levantó con la intención de marcharse, pero detuvo su paso y caminó de nuevo al sillón encendiendo la pantalla. Después de todo, ¿quién lo iba a saber?. No es como si alguien le pudiera leer la mente ¿no?. - Jajajaa. Mujer escandalosa... No creas que con esto te librarás de tu castigo... pagarás por olvidarte del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. -

------------------


	6. Juegos peligrosos

ATENCION: capítulo con grandes dosis de Hentai.

Bueno amigos y amigas, os regalo este capitulito que ha sido escrito en un tiempo record (30 minutitos, porque no dispongo de más, así que si hay errores de digitación, mil disculpas, pero no pude revisar lo escrito), deseandoles una FELIZ NAVIDAD. Y me voy corriendo a preparar la cena porque esta noche tengo invitados y un millón de cosas por hacer. Si no fuera por mi pequeña 'terapia' (escribir), con lo nerviosa que soy, creo que estaría desquiciada en un día como este. UFFF sólo de pensar la que me espera... Lo dicho, Felicidades a todos, en este día hermoso, que esté lleno de paz, amor y os regalen muchas cositas... (aunque mi marido no quiso regalarme las botas altas y el bolso de imitación de leopardo... grrr a ver que se le ocurre comprarme... grrrr). Por cierto, estoy algo 'asustada', voy a cocinar salmón al horno y no lo he hecho antes, que Dios me pille confesada, espero no fastidiar la cena... jaaa, jaaa. Ya os contaré como salió el experimento...

---------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Juegos peligrosos.**

La puerta del sótano se abrió, era bien entrada la noche. Bra se atiesó en el rincón que ocupaba. Aspiró el ambiente y sintió ese olor de nuevo, el olor de aquel hombre que la había golpeado anteriormente. Su rabia interior creció por momentos pero permaneció en la esquina que había seleccionado, desde la cual se tenía una perspectiva perfecta de todos los accesos a la habitación. Analizó cada movimiento tratando de buscar un modo de escapar la próxima vez que abrieran esa puerta. Podía oler el aire fresco de la libertad colarse a través de ella. Era un olor distinto al que se sentía cuando se abría la puerta por la que entraba el otro hombre. Por esa puerta se sentía olor floral y a comida. Si quería escapar de ese lugar tendría que ser por la puerta que utilizaba el malvado. Algo captó su atención esta vez, una sombra extra caminaba dentro de la habitación. Olía a un perfume penetrante, similar al que ella tenía cuando despertó en aquella habitación extraña y con esa ropa rara.

- Camina detrás de mi. - La esclava obedeció. Se trataba de un especimen hermoso, con el rostro azulado y una melena larga color verde oscuro. Sus ojos rosados adornaban un cuerpo espectacularmente bello, de volúmenes caprichosos.

Bra podía sentir el olor de su miedo. Broly encendió las luces. Bra cambió de lugar al más oscuro de la habitación con una velocidad increible. El saiyajin la siguió con la vista y luego medio sonrió. Cerró la puerta con llave y caminó dentro asiendo a la muchacha del brazo para que estuviera cerca de él. Caminaron hacia la cama. - Desvístete sensualmente. - La chica obedeció y se quitó una capa larga que la cubría por completo, dejando ver una lencería rosada de escasas proporciones. Lentamente, ella se despojó de la ropa mientras que Broly la miraba, a la par que analizaba las reacciones de la salvaje.

Bra miraba extrañada la escena, tratando de dilucidar el punto de aquella función que presenciaba. Ignorante por completo de lo que estaba pasando no podía más que pensar un modo de arrebatarle a aquel hombre el artilugio con el que abría y cerraba la puerta. Eran las llaves, la clave era esa. Pero ¿cómo iba a quitárselas?.

- Ahora quiero que te des placer, de ese modo que tu sabes que me gusta... - La muchacha comenzó a autocomplacerse emitiendo gemidos de placer.

Esto desconcertó a Bra, que la miró extrañada para determinar que puede ser que estuviera haciendo para gemir así de extraño. Broly se sentó en la cama junto a su esclava y comenzó a amasar dócilmente sus pechos ganando a cambio más gemidos de placer. Sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la salvaje.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?. No tenía ninguna pista, pero estaba claro que aquel hombre no la estaba dañando. Bra se sonrojó cuando Broly se comenzó a desvestir. Su cuerpo musculoso, fuerte, perfecto, le produjo una cierta atracción extraña. Los olores de la habitación eran excitantes... el saiyajin montó dominantemente a la chica y la penetró. El rubor de Bra creció aún más. Ahora si que sabía lo que estaban haciendo, los animales del bosque hacían eso en primavera. ¿Qué era aquello?. Bra no podía apartar su mirada de aquella escena, era hipnotizante. El ritmo de los amantes creció y la esclava no deaba de gemir y de pronunciar su nombre. - Broly, Broly, Brolyyy. -

- Bro..ly... - Bra repitió el nombre por imitación, extrañada de la cantidad de veces que aquella chica lo decía. El paró de pronto al escuchar la voz de Bra y la miró directamente con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ven... - Extendió su mano hacia ella plácidamente apartando a la otra chica que aún se convulsionaba de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Bra frunció el ceño sintiéndose muy incómoda. De repente se percató de que las llaves estaban con la ropa que Broly se había quitado. Quizás tenía una oportunidad de escapar. Con reserva y sigilosidad se acercó a la cama. Broly evitó reir en alto. Su plan parecía estar funcionando. Después de reflexionar largamente llegó a la conclusión de que la chica no se había relacionado jamás, y era normal que tuviera aquellas reacciones violentas. Había que ponerle modelos para que se fijase en como debía actuar si se quería obtener una respuesta adecuada. Y había que hacerle entender que lo que se pretendía de ella era algo que podía reportarle un elevado placer. Broly podía sentir el olor de su excitación a medida que caminaba más cerca y el encantador rubor de sus mejillas vírgenes. - Ven... -

La peliazul cambió de pose y gateó por el suelo sobre la ropa de Broly. El no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo perfecto de la chica. Su corazón golpeaba furiosamente en su pecho loco por tomarla y hacerla suya. Maldició mil veces haber llegado a aquel acuerdo estúpido con Raditz. Esperar un més... cuando estaba tan cerca de poseerla. Extendió su mano hacia ella, sus dedos casi rozaban su pelo azul. De pronto Bra dió un salto tremendo en dirección hacia la puerta. El sonido de las llaves golpeó el tímpano sensible de Broly que corrió tras ella.

Bra logró meter la llave en la cerradura y dar apenas una vuelta de las dos que tenía. Broly la asió desde atrás y la estampó contra la puerta utilizando el peso de su cuerpo. - Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces... salvaje... - Susurró seductoramente. El corazón de la peliazul golpeaba furiosamente su pecho. El molió su cadera contra ella haciendole notar su miembro viril hinchado y duro. Ella comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños obteniendo sólo la risa de Broly a cambio, mientras se movía sensualmente contra ella utilizando su cola como accesorio de caricias.

La otra puerta se abrió. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. - Gritó Raditz analizando la escena.

Broly no le miró. - Marchate amigo, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?. - Su pose era seria, y jamás apartó su mirada de la chica, que aún no cesaba en sus golpeos a la puerta.

- Tenemos que hablar 'amigo'. - Repitió mordazmente.

- Habla. - Broly tenía un cierto tono burlón en su acento, no parecía dispuesto a abandonar su actividad mientras 'hablaba'.

Raditz frunció el ceño. - Mientras que la titularidad sea conjunta, 'amigo', no quiero que la vuelvas a golpear. La dejaste muy mal parada con la paliza que le distes. -

- Pues parece bastante recuperada... jajaja. -

- No estoy dispuesto a hacer las veces de enfermero cada vez que vengas a verla. -

- A domarla. -

- ¿Cómo?. -

- Yo no vengo a verla sino a domarla. - Corrigió.

- Como sea. - La conversación se estaba poniendo pesada. - ¿qué hace esa esclava en la cama?. -

- Una lección práctica. - Bra golpeó más duramente la puerta, sus puños estaban sangrando en este punto. Estaba histérica, no quería que ese hombre la tocase, sentía una mezcla de humillación y de aún mayor pérdida de su mermada libertad. Era insoportable. Sus gruñidos eran cada vez más grandes. - Márchate, la estás turbando, todo iba muy bien hasta que apareciste. -

- Estás olvidando que en nuestro trato, ninguno de los dos la tomaría hasta que se determinase quien ganó la apuesta. -

- No la estoy desvirgando, jajaja. Te dije que la estoy domando, Raditz. - Bra paró un segundo al escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente.

La otra voz de la habitación pertenecía al hombre que la había curado, el que no dejaba de repetir Raditz. Quizás si decía esa palabra él actuaría y la ayudaría nuevamente. El saiyajin se dió media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse totalmente contrariado, cuando...

- RADITZ. - Gritó y él se dió la vuelta. Una sonrisa de triunfo alumbró su rostro.

- Sueltala, ya ves que no desea que le hagas eso. Me está llamando. - Broly la tomó de la garganta peligrosamente. Casi se sentía capaz de matarla por haberle hecho pasar esa verguenza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves perra?. - Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta.

Raditz acudió y sujetó su brazo. - He dicho que no más maltratos. -

- Cuando seas mía, te haré pagar por esto... - Le susurró al oido antes de soltarla.

- Es mejor que te marches. -

- No cantes victoria... ella será mía, 'Raditz'. - Cuando salieron de la habitación se escuchó el sonido de un disparo de ki, seguido del grito aterrador de la esclava, la cual había sido fulminada.

Raditz la ayudó a levantarse y la cargó hasta la cama. Ella se sintió protegida entre sus brazos. - Dijiste mi nombre por fin, Raditz, repítelo, quiero volver a escucharlo de tus labios. -

Bra se sentó en la cama ignorando su petición y apoyándose en un cojín. Le miró detenidamente, tenía su torso desnudo, y sólo estaba vestido con unos boxer, ya que había salido de la cama a comprobar el motivo de los golpes en el sótano. Su rostro se tornó rojo al sentir esa sensación extraña. Raditz notó un cambio en su mirada y aspiró el aire de la habitación identificando un aroma en ella de excitación. Sonrió levemente situándose frente a Bra para que le mirase bien. - Nunca antes habías visto a un macho similar a tu especie, ¿verdad?. -

Raditz permaneció inmovil, sonrió levemente mientras se quitó los boxer dejando ver su excitación evidente. Posó desnudo unos minutos eternos dejando que Bra le mirase detenidamente. No intentó aproximarse, incluso procuró no mirarla directamente para no avergonzarla. Interiormente sin embargo, se sentía totalmente halagado.

Por fin ella se decidió a acercarse un poco. Con un dedo pulsó suavemente en el pecho de Raditz notanto que a diferencia de los suyos, el de él era duro. Con ese mismo dedo tocó su propio pecho. El saiyajin permaneció quieto, sin moverse, con sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Bra se puso de pie frente a él y dió una vuelta alrededor para mirarle. El saiyajin sonrió en sus pensamientos. - "Se supone que tu eres la esclava sexual..." -

Bra volvió a tocar con su dedo, esta vez una de las nalgas. Raditz la miró de reojo al escuchar su pequeña risa. - ¿Es divertida tu sesión de investigación anatómica?. -

Ella cogió un mechón de su pelo negro y encrespado y tomó su olor. La erección de Raditz palpitaba cada vez que ella le tocaba, y el olor de la excitación de la peliazul casi intoxicaba. Bra apareció delante de él nuevamente. Ahora su atención fue captada completamente por el miembro viril. El saiyajin sintió como su corazón latía más rápido al ver como Bra aproximaba un dedo para tocarle ahí mismo. Ella saltó un poco atrás al notar la palpitación de su falo al tocarlo y miró directamente a los ojos a Raditz. Permanecieron enganchados a esa mirada unos segundos, entonces él apróximó su rostro lentamente, la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

Bra quedó inmovil, incapaz de comprender lo que significaba aquello, pero a la vez sintiendo pulsiones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que la invitaban a abandonarse a aquel beso. Sus músculos se relajaron y Raditz la acomodó más cerca, abrazándola mientras su lengua procuraba explorarla. Su beso bajó hasta uno de sus pechos, reclinándola sobre la cama. Comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus pezones. Bra quería expresar de algún modo que aquello le gustaba, que quería que continuase, de modo que recordó lo que la mujer decía. - Broly. - Repitió esa misma palabra, de la cual desconocía el significado.

Raditz paró repentinamente procurando no mirarla, se enderezó, se puso sus boxer y se marchó de la habitación sin mediar palabra, y sin percatarse del desconcierto que protagonizaba la cara de Bra.

Ya en su habitación, él se apoyó en la puerta sujetando su pecho. - ¿Qué me pasa?. - Aquella simple palabra había originado en él tal turbación. Era como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el mismísimo corazón, casi podía sentir ese dolor físicamente. Se marchó sin mirarla con tal de no volver a escuchar esa palabra. De repente sintió deseos de matar a Broly, y se odió a si mismo por haber accedido a la estúpida apuesta. - No será tuya, jamás... -

-------------------------

Bulma acudió nuevamente a la cita principesca. La historia se repetía casi alarmantemente, la misma doncella, la misma puerta, la misma mesa llena de manjares, y la habitación sola. - Sientese, él acudirá a recibirla en breve. -

Pasaron 15 minutos y el Príncipe seguía sin aparecer. Se sentó en la mesa... - Pues esta vez no me quedo sin cenar. JA. - y bebió un poco de vino mientras probaba algún canapé. - Mmm, delicioso. -

- ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para empezar a comer?. ¿Acaso no sabe que es una falta de educación grave?. Aunque qué se puede esperar de una simple esclava. -

Bulma dió gracias a Dios por haber tragado el bocado antes de terminar de escuchar su frase, porque de lo contrario, lo hubiera escupido, presa del atragando, espurreandolo por toda la mesa. Ella giró a mirarle lentamente y su pose, lejos de ser la de una mujer humillada, era altanera y soberbia.

- Alteza, qué grata sorpresa, pensé que no tendría el sumo agrado de ser recibida por usted esta noche. - Pronunció en su mejor tono, haciendo alarde de su desarrollado y sutil sarcasmo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?. - Hmp. Me temo que se acaba de quedar sin cenar. -

Bulma trató de no mirarle feo pero consiguió muy mal su objetivo.

Vegeta sonrió al ver la expresión de su cara. - Las chicas maleducadas se quedan sin cena hasta que aprendan modales. -

¿Por qué tenía que decir aquella frase de ese modo tan... sexy?. Bulma quisp golpear su cabeza contra la pared para eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pero Vegeta en cambio, podía oler su excitación y se felicitó mentalmente.

El silencio se hizo incómodo durante unos torpes minutos. Bulma tomó aire, no podía desaprovechar esta opotunidad, tenía que seducirle como fuera, era por una buena causa. Con una sonrisa se acercó al Príncipe, el cual arqueó una ceja, su mano agarró fuertemente su virilidad, y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita al notar el leve gemido de él.

- ¿Qué haces mujer?. - Un punto de miedo asoló su mente. ¿Y si hacía esto porque se sentía obligada?. Si Freezer se enteraba originaría un grave incidente político.

- ¿No es evidente?. -

- ¿Acaso piensas que querría acostarme con una simple esclava científico?. -

- ¿No era lo que quería?. -

- Prefiero la experiencia de las esclavas sexuales... -

- Oh, las prefiere sin cerebro para... - Bulma frenó su lengua pero no su pensamiento "para que no hagan sombra a su elevadísimo craneo de mono insípido y asqueroso".

- Termina la frase mujer. - Estrechó los ojos.

- Para... que le adoren aún más. -

- Insinuas acaso que una mujer con cerebro no podría adorarme. - Gritó enojado.

- Oh noooo, alteza, que torpeza la mía... está claro que una mujer con cerebro podría ver con mayor claridad quien usted es. -

- ¿Y que ven tus ojos, 'esclava'?. -

- Un príncipe... - "con rabieta" - con encanto... -

- Pues los míos solo ven a una mujer simple y sin gracia. -

- Eso es por la inteligencia de la que hablábamos antes. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. -

- Por lo mismo, según la inteligencia, así se percibe la realidad... -

- ¿Me estás llamando poco inteligente mujer?. - La voz era amenazadora.

- Alteza, jajaja, en absoluto. Doy por sentado que la palabra de un Príncipe siempre es verdadera, y admitiendo que lo que dice es verdad, su inteligencia es altísima, no podría indicar lo contrario porque tendría que suponer que usted está mintiendo, lo cual es totalmente impensable en un Príncipe. -

Aquellos juegos de palabra eran insultantemente ingeniosos. - Te crees muy inteligente ¿verdad?. -

- Eso dice Lord Freezer, no tengo por qué dudar de su palabra. ¿Lo dudais? -

- Hmp. - Vegeta gruñó, no había manera de localizarle un punto flaco a esa mujer, siempre tenía respuesta para todo.

- Hmp. Es una suerte que seas sólo una científico. Jamás podrías complacerme en la cama, seguramente eres una inexperta. -

- Oh, todo lo contrario, tengo mucha experiencia al respecto. -

- ¿Y eso?. - Por alguna razón, aquello le dió rabia al principe.

- Ya no soy una chiquilla. -

- No lo jures, seguramente tienes unos... ¿50 años?. -

- JA. - Bulma casi se lanza para ahogarlo allí mismo. - Algunos menos... alteza... -

- Pues es la edad que aparentais. - Sonrió él.

- Gracias por el cumplido. -

- No pretendía serlo. -

- ¿Qué pretendeis de mi 'alteza'?. ¿Para qué me habeis citado esta noche? -

Vegeta quedó congelado unos instantes. - Sólo quería comprobar si la científico de Freezer era tan estúpida como me habían comentado. -

- ¿Es divertido?. -

- ¿El qué?. -

- Humillar a las personas aprovechándose de que se tiene un estatus de poder más elevado. -

- Oh, eso... ¿te he humillado?. Lo siento... no me di cuenta, jajaja. Parece que no ando muy delicado últimamente. -

Bulma le miró unos instantes fijamente. Todo estaba saliendo mal. De repente le dieron unas ganas terribles de llorar y si poder contenerse, sus lágrimas se le escaparon. Vegeta gruñó al ver aquello. - Deja de lloriquear. -

- ... -

- He dicho que pares de hacer escándalo. -

- Los sentimientos... no admiten órdenes... -

- ¿Por qué lloras mujer tonta?. - Sintió un terrón de culpabilidad.

Bulma se recompuso. Ahora o nunca, iba a hacer su exposición y si no resultaba moriría y dejaría de sufrir.

- Príncipe Vegeta, ¿quereis ser el amo del Universo?. -

El arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quereis derrotar a Freezer?. -

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?. ¿Quieres morir por alta traición?. - Vegeta formó una bola de ki en su mano.

- Si me matas perderás la oportunidad de destruirle... -

- ¿De qué estás hablando?. -

- Se muy bien que teneis aversión por Freezer. Pero yo le odio más que usted. El destruyó mi planeta, mi vida, y por su culpa murieron mis seres queridos. El deseo de venganza ha fraguado en mi alma durante años, y si vine a este planeta, fue exclusivamente para proponerle una alianza. To le proveeré del modo adecuado para derrotarle, usted logrará ser el dueño y señor del Universo y a cambio, lograré mi libertad, la de mis amigos, y una buena suma de dinero para comenzar desde cero en un planeta propio que yo misma regiré y que gozará de la protección de su Imperio. -

------------------------------


	7. Avanzando

En el capítulo anterior...

- Se muy bien que teneis aversión por Freezer. Pero yo le odio más que usted. El destruyó mi planeta, mi vida, y por su culpa murieron mis seres queridos. El deseo de venganza ha fraguado en mi alma durante años, y si vine a este planeta, fue exclusivamente para proponerle una alianza. Yo le proveeré del modo adecuado para derrotarle, usted logrará ser el dueño y señor del Universo y a cambio, lograré mi libertad, la de mis amigos, y una buena suma de dinero para comenzar desde cero en un planeta propio que yo misma regiré y que gozará de la protección de su Imperio. -

**Capítulo 7: Avanzando.**

Vegeta pensó unos instantes. ¿Y si era una trampa de Freezer para acusar a los saiyajins de alta traición?. Pero... ¿Y si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y existía una posibilidad de que se hiciera más poderoso que el lagarto?.

- Creo que te mataré lentamente... - Amenazó sujetándola de las muñecas y arrastrándola sobre la mesa. Los platos y cubiertos salieron disparados al suelo. Tenía que salir de dudas.

- Dime, esclava... ¿pretendes jugar con el Príncipe de los saiyajins?. - Bulma estaba asustada, no podía llegar a este punto y morir de esa manera. No podía haberse equivocado tan gravemente.

- Me recuerda perfectamente. - Alegó mirándole a los ojos. - No lo niegue, príncipe Vegeta, se que se acuerda de esa niña que... -

Vegeta la levantó y la empujó contra la pared fijándola con anillas de ki a la misma, de modo que su cuerpo quedó sostenido por el cuello, manos y piernas.

- No recuerdo ninguna niña en la nave de Freezer. - Mintió, pero se traicionó con la declaración no nombrada "en la nave de Freezer". Bulma captó esperanzadoramente ese detalle.

Tenía que cubrir sus espaldas, aún no confiaba en ella. No quería hacerle daño, pero la situación requería una prueba, así que le rasgó la ropa violentamente. Bulma chilló pero se controló al ver que no estaba herida.

- Esto... no es una trampa. - Susurró intentando tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Ah no?. - Vegeta examinó su cuerpo, no había rastros de ningún dispositivo transmisor, pero era posible que fuese tan pequeño que no pudiera verse a primera vista, así que cogió un cuchillo y produjo un corte en su hombro desnudo, del cual brotó un hilo de sangre.

- ¿Sabes la pena que tienen los traidores del Imperio?. - Susurró realizando otro corte en su otro hombro, que aunque sangriento no era serio.

Bulma reunió todo su coraje. - ¿Quiere matarme?. Adelante. Pero cuando su raza sea eliminada por ese maldito bastardo drogadicto y psicótico, entonces... se acordará de este momento y lamentará haber matado a la única persona que con su genio podría haberle dado la victoria. -

Vegeta sintió un nudo en la garganta, la visión de esa belleza desnuda plantándole cara, sin demostrar temor alguno a la muerte inminente, era algo tan inverosímil para cualquier otra raza que él hubiera conocido, que hasta dudó que la mujer no tuviera algo de sangre saiyajin en sus venas. - ¿Y cómo pensabas hacer tal cosa mujer débil?. Ni siquiera puedes salvar tu propia vida en estos momentos. -

Bulma sonrió, era un avance si le dejaba explicarle sus proyectos. - Le explicaré... -

-------------

Raditz entró en la habitación. Bra se levantó. Estaba durmiendo acurrucada en su rincón de la habitación. Sintió alivio al verle, pero a la vez mucha confusión y algo que jamás antes había sentido, el fuego de la excitación. El saiyajin caminó más cercano y sonrió a medias al notar que la muchacha no gruñía ni hacía maneras violentas. ¿Quizás se había ganado su confianza?. Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza. El no tenía que ganarse la confianza de una esclava, están para confiar en sus amos, pero... por alguna razón estúpida ella era distinta, y no deseaba tratarla como una esclava.

Se acercó y la olió de cerca, ella hizo lo mismo con él. Se separaron al mismo tiempo, uno con una extraña mueca de diversión al ver que su sentido del olfato parecía tan bueno como el de un saiyajin, y otra por la confusión de su propio cuerpo. Ambos estaban excitados.

- Salvaje, quisiera enseñarte algunas palabras básicas. No se si puedes entender lo que digo, según consta en tu contrato de compraventa, tienes instalado un dispositivo de traducción multilenguaje que incluye el saiyajin. Deberías poder comprenderme... - Bra le miró extrañada de toda la cantidad de palabras que estaba dirigiendole. Una parte de ella comenzaba a familiarizarse de nuevo con algo que su cerebro llevaba demasiados años sin desarrollar, el lenguaje hablado.

- Comprenderme... - Repitió sonriendo con inocencia.

Raditz se sentó frente a ella, Bra ladeó la cabeza y se aproximó a él arrodillandose. El saiyajin hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no besarla, pero debía enseñarla. Cuando llegase el momento, si ella pronunciaba el nombre de Broly en lugar del suyo se la arrebatarían de las manos, y eso era inaceptable. Mataría a Broly antes de permitir que se la quedase.

Con suavidad la tomó d los hombros. Un flash de su infancia vino de repente a la memoria de Bra, una vez algunas personas la tomaron de los hombros, y eso era bueno. Se acordó que ella demostraba su afecto de una manera, abrazando a quien quería, y ella quería a ese hombre, la había librado del malvado que la dañaba, así que sin pensarlo se le abrazó.

Raditz quedó congelado unos instantes, arropándola con sus fuertes y enormes brazos detrás de su cuerpo. -Mi bella salvaje... - Susurró.

- Salvaje... - Repitió ella en imitación. Le gustaba como sonaba su voz vibrando en su garganta.

Raditz la sentó en su regazo, entre sus piernas musculosas, sin dejar de abrazarla pero cambiando la postura de modo que ambos estuvieran cómodos y pudieran verse las caras. Suavemente tomó una de sus manos.

- Mano. - Dijo exprimiéndola con la suya un tanto.

- Mano. - Repitió siguiendo el extraño juego.

Raditz se odió por haber elegido el tema de las partes del cuerpo. Eso no ayudaba al abultamiento de cierta parte... Prefirió cambiar al tema 'objetos de la habitación'.

Se levantó alzándola para arriba y conduciéndola hacia la cama. Bra sonrió pensando que haría lo de antes, era tan placentero... aunque se turbó al recordar el modo en que se apartó de ella cuando dijo la palabra Broly. Definitivamente, esa era una mala palabra.

- Cama. - Indicó dando una palmada a las sábanas.

- Cama. - Repitió con incertidumbre.

- Muy bien. - Sonrió. - Sábana. -

- Sábana. -

Pasaron un buen rato jugando a ese juego de nombrar cosas y repetir su nombre. Luego Raditz se marchó y volvió con algo de comida.

- Comida. - Bra quiso abalanzarse a ella sin miramientos, pero él la frenó. - Comida. -

- Comida. - Repitió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Raditz sonrió y le dio lo que había nombrado. Entonces entendió el razonamiento del juego. Saber cómo se llaman las cosas para pedirlas. El saiyajin sostenía el vaso de agua. Bra señaló en petición del mismo.

- Agua. -

- Agua. - Repitió y él le entregó el vaso. Bra bebió mirándole de reojo. Luego sonrió torcidamente. Raditz sintió una sacudida al ver su risa, le recordaba a alguien o a algo pero no sabía qué exactamente en esos momentos.

Bra le cogió repentinamente del brazo y corrió por la habitación arrastrándole. Raditz se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo. - Perfume. - Indicó. El saiyajin sonrió tomando el tarro de perfume y dándoselo. Ella parecía muy feliz con el descubrimiento.

- Cepillo. - Raditz arqueó una ceja.

- Se supone que las esclavas son las que entregan los artículos a sus dueños, no al revés. - Bra le miró confusa y desilusionada. ¿Sería que se había equivocado?.

El saiyajin asió el cepillo y se lo dio. No quería verle esa cara triste. - Aquí está tu cepillo. ¿Sabes usarlo?. -

De nuevo la confusión en su hermoso rostro antes juguetón. El la condujo hasta una silla, la sentó y pasó el cepillo por su pelo. Bra cerró sus ojos recordando cuando su madre la peinaba. - Mama. - Susurró con tristeza.

Raditz abrió los ojos de par en par y paró de cepillar su pelo. Esa palabra no se la había enseñado. Ella le miró con sus ojos azules clavándose en los ónix. - ¿ Tu madre te cepillaba el pelo?. - De un extraño modo, su cerebro comenzaba a entender cada vez más las frases.

- Mami. - Susurró incapaz de explicarse, sin embargo, pero demostrando una gran pena. - Corre. - Dijo angustiada recordando sus últimas palabras. Deseaba tanto explicarlo, anhelaba tanto poder contarle lo que le habían hecho a su mamá.

- ¿Corre?. - Preguntó intrigado.

- Corre lejos, corre... - Repitió. - Mami. - Ella se situó delante de Raditz representando la escena.

- Broly... - Dijo asemejando esa palabra mala con los que aniquilaron a su familia, y haciendo gestos de golpeos y de violencia con armas laser imitando los sonidos. - Mamá. - Señaló surcos en las mejillas con sus dedos para explicar que lloraba. - Corre, corre lejos... - Señaló su pecho para identificar que ella corrió. Paró unos instantes tratando de explicar lo que sucedió después. - Auuu. - Imitó el aullido de los lobos. - Broly... - Con un gesto de sus manos imitó el despegue de las naves de los que purgaron el planeta. Señaló su pecho. - Corre Mami. - Mezcló esos conceptos para explicar que esta vez corrió para ver a su mamá. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Mami... - Ahogó esa palabra y cerró sus ojos con sus dedos para explicarle que no abría los ojos. Con sus manos hizo un gesto infantil, apoyando su cabeza en ellas como dormida. - Mami. - Repitió de nuevo el gesto asegurando que dormía y no despertaba. Hizo señas de intentar despertarla. - Mami, Mami... despierta. - La palabra vino a su mente aliviando su escased de vocabulario. - Mami no despierta. - Señaló una de sus heridas. - Mami. - Tocó su herida para mostrar que el estado de su madre era ese.

Raditz, por supuesto, entendió completamente la triste historia de la muchacha. Debía ser muy pequeña cuando pasó eso si aún no entendía lo que era la muerte. Eso explicaba su incapacidad para comunicarse a pesar de ser endiabladamente lista y tener el chip. Pero por fortuna, aprendía rápido y hasta parecía estar recordando algunas palabras que utilizaba en su infancia.

La miró saliendo de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba en el suelo de rodillas, llorando. - Mami... - La tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó en su pecho firme y seguro. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él con tal fuerza que resultaba sorprendente que una hembra pudiera demostrar tal nivel. Raditz tomó una nota mental, debía llevar un scuter en su próxima visita para anotar su fuerza de combate. Seguro que no debía ser nada desdeñable y más de una muer saiyajin envidiaría su poder.

--------------

- Me propongo utilizar una cámara especial que puede aumentar la gravedad tanto como se desee. He accedido a algunos informes privados y he podido comprobar que el cuerpo de los saiyajins es muy resistente en condiciones extremas y está bien preparado para la lucha, llegando incluso a superarse y a hacerse cada vez más poderosos cuando el esfuerzo es tamaño. Si viene conmigo a la zona que nos han asignado podría mostrarle esa cámara de gravedad que he construido a espaldas de Freezer. -

Vegeta la escuchó atentamente. Era ingeniosa la idea, aunque él mismo no estaba demasiado seguro de que llegase a funcionar, pero tenía que verlo. - Iré de inmediato a confiscar esa... cámara que dices. - Fingió de nuevo en su papel de leal al Imperio. Aún no se fiaba de que fuera una trampa de ese lagarto enfermo.

-------------

Raditz la acostó en la cama junto a él sin dejar de abrazarla, esa noche dormiría a su lado. Por una razón que él mismo no entendía, no quería separarse de ella, y tampoco sentía necesidad de saciar sus instintos físicos primarios. Quería ser dulce para ella, suave, confortarla, actuar como si fuera una compañera, y no una esclava. Llegado a ese punto comenzó a no importarle en absoluto lo que dijeran, se había decidido a hacerla compañera suya aunque se desatase un escándalo público en Vegetasei. Pero si probaba que tenía la suficiente fuerza física, quizás podrían aceptarla. Costaría trabajo, le recriminarían los más conservadores, y quizás hasta intentasen matarla... más de una hembra la desafiaría a combate para vengar el ultraje de su raza... quizás debía entrenarla, prepararla para afrontar todo lo que se les vendría encima. Si una saiyajin la trataba de matar y ella la batía en vuelo se ganaría el respeto de la sociedad. Los siguientes días serían duros, tenía que sacarla de esa habitación para entrenarla, pero ¿cómo estar seguro de que no trataría de escapar?. No, aún tenía que avanzar un poco más a nivel de lenguaje para explicarle lo que quería hacer. Su cola se envolvió protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha que se acurrucaba en el ladrón de su hombro. Perdido en sus pensamientos locos se quedó dormido junto a la primera mujer que había amado en su vida.

----------------

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos sujetada del brazo por Vegeta. Los guardias procuraron no mirar la escena de la mujer desnuda, aunque se cuadraron al ver pasar a su príncipe. En el laboratorio, Bulma sacó una cápsula. - Tenemos que ir a un salón grande. - Afirmó.

Vegeta quedó pensativo unos instantes. - ¿Por qué?. -

- Para poder mostrarte la cámara de gravedad. -

- ¿Dónde esta?. - su voz ruda sonaba demasiado amenazante.

- Aquí. - Señaló la cápsula en su mano.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?. - Le arrebató el artilugio mirándolo de cerca para ver si era un micrófono. - Entrégame el material que dices, yo mismo avisaré a Lord Freezer en persona mañana mismo de tu traición. -

- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?. - Escupió rabiosa desafiándole con su mirada azul llameante.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada totalmente impar. - Yo no temo a nada ni a nadie, esclava. - Su tono descendió una octava. La cogió del brazo de nuevo y la condujo a un salón grande. De algún modo sentía que esos ojos furiosos no podían estar mintiendo. Había visto esa mirada antes, en algunos guerreros saiyajins que murieron honorablemente en la batalla.

Ya en el salón , Bulma sopesó la altura del techo y se decidió a accionar el mecanismo de la hoi poi. Con una nube de humo apareció de repente la cámara de gravedad. - Camina. - Indicó violento.

- Si accionas la gravedad conmigo dentro moriré. - Vegeta la miró tratando de analizar algún vestigio de mentira, alguna sombra de engaño en sus constantes.

Tomó una de sus manos midiendo de modo casi imperceptible su pulso. - ¿Cómo te llamas?. -

- Bulma. - Contestó algo confusa por la pregunta, pero confiando de algún modo en que aquello debía tener una finalidad.

- ¿Odias a Freezer?. - Preguntó afinando sus sentidos olfativos para detectar la posible presencia de miedo o cólera.

- SI. - Gritó. Lo segundo afloró en su química corporal.

- ¿Me estás tendiendo una trampa?. - Con su otra mano la sujetó del cuello para medir el pulso de su yugular. Por supuesto Bulma no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos analizaron las pupilas en busca de una variación propia del nerviosismo. Pero era firmes en su respuesta.

- NO. - Seguía habiendo esa cólera tremenda y otro aroma que le arrebató una media sonrisa al sentir exaltado su ego masculino. El no era el único

- Si intentas escapar, morirás de inmediato. - Amenazó caminando dentro de la cámara de gravedad para probarla.

A los pocos minutos salió con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Bulma respiró aliviada y dejó de comerse las uñas. Tenía un miedo atroz a que algún cable fallase de repente y la máquina no funcionase, pero ella era un genio, todo había salido como planeó.

O eso pensaba hasta que habló por fin. - Permanecerás en sus habitaciones. Mañana mismo informaré a Lord Freezer de tu traición. -

Accionando su scuter avisó a dos guardias que aparecieron enseguida escoltándola entre gritos, amenazas, maldiciones, insultos y pataleos a la habitación. Vegeta dio media vuelta aún divertido por el carácter de la mujer y caminó dentro de la Cámara de gravedad. Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto, esa máquina le iba a ser definitivamente útil.

-----------------------

Nuri, aquí tienes la continuación, he tardado un pelín, pero ya salió a la luz, y ahora empieza mi parte preferida, jejeje

Lulú, si hubieras vivido lo que Bra, también estarías confusa, desde luego. Pero ya verás cuando Raditz la empiece a entrenar... y no en las artes de la cama precisamente... aunque de todo habrá un poquito, jejeje

Rina, yo quiero otro Raditz lol de verdad, lo estoy buscando jajaja. En realidad de voy a poner a mi chico una foto de Raditz en la mesita de noche a ver si se le pega algo... Gracias por tus deseos para mis exámenes, yo estoy pasandolo algo chungo porque no se que me pasa con la memoria, tengo serios problemas con esa cuestión...

eglavásawen, no era chantaje emocional, intentaba ser justa, pero descubrí que no puedo escribir con esas normas, me temo que sólo puedo actualizar aquel fic para el que me sienta inspirada en cada momento...

Kawai, aquí la guerrera de clase alta SuperBrave . está actualizando otro nuevo capitulito de uno de mis preferidos... pero lo mejor está por venir... ¡te lo aseguro!

Lady, al final no sabemos que va a hacer el Príncipe, pero de momento, parece que la cámara de gravedad le ha encandilado... hay cosas que nunca cambian, ni siquiera en los Universos Alternos, ajjajaja

Runliney, celebro que tengas ordenador. Ops, leyendo tu review recuerdo que tardé bastante en actualizar este Fic eh?. Capítulo navideño... jaja

Shadir, mi pobre Bra va haciendo sus progresos con eso de los nombres, ya ves, jeje.

Karo, el salmón me quedó genial, pero genial! aunque a mi no me gusta el salmón así que casi no comí, pero a todos les encantó.

Felpa, qué no dariamos tú y yo por pagar un profesor de anatomía como Raditz, con esas clases.. tan... prácticas!


	8. Cambio de tornas

**Capítulo 8: Cambio de tornas...**

El sonido de la puerta exterior abriéndose despertó a Raditz. Se sorprendió vagamente al recordar que había pasado la noche durmiendo junto a ella. La muchacha se abrazó a él, parecía haber despertado al mismo tiempo. Su vista hacia la puerta era de rabia y una mezcla de pena. - Broly. - Susurró Raditz para que entendiera lo que significaba esa palabra. Ella abrió la boca asombrada del descubrimiento.

La puerta se abrió por fin, sólo que el saiyajin encontró frente a él a quien menos esperaba. Después de unos segundos torpes. - Hola amigo. Parece que nos sincronizamos. Si no has acabado con ella aún... no tengo inconvenientes en esperar unos minutos. - Broly parecía de buen humor. - Aunque... - Le olió acercándose unos pasos. - Apestas a ella. - Estrechó sus ojos. - Espero que no hayas inclumplido nuestro trato, Raditz... Si la desvirgas ella pasará automáticamente a mi posesión. En el acuerdo que pactamos... -

- No la he desvirgado. - Le interrumpió con rudeza. - Pero estoy cansado de esta apuesta. - Broly arqueó una ceja pensando que quizás desistiría de la apuesta otorgándole la potestad. - Quiero adelantar el plazo para decidir la propiedad de la hembra. - Aclaró antes de escuchar lo que sus ojos parecían delatar en alguna parte de sus pensamientos.

- Adelantar el plazo... - Susurró conteniendo su disgusto. - ¿Es que temes que si pasa más tiempo acabe ganando la apuesta?. - Le picó medio burlándose.

- ¿Acaso no puedes domarla en menos tiempo?. - Contestó siguiendo el juego mental.

Broly sonrió. Era un farol completo. Raditz había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran apenas unos niños. Le conocía como la palma de su mano y estaba encaprichado de la hembra. Si no fuera porque él también lo estaba, simplemente se la cedería para verle contento. Pero no era el caso. Esa criatura salvaje se había convertido en un reto. De repente una idea retorcida se avispó en su mente. - Estaría dispuesto a adelantar el plazo... - Hizo una breve pausa para analizar la mirada de su amigo, que brillo durante un segundo. Broly sonrió. - Con una condición. -

- ¿Qué condición?. - Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

- Ella permanecerá alojada en mi casa durante el tiempo restante. - La rebelión cruzó los ojos de Raditz, y la furia se leía en la tensión de sus músculos.

- No veo por qué tendría que cambiar de lugar. Mi sótano está perfectamente adecuado. - Se contuvo para parecer tranquilo.

- Tu podrías visitarla... - La mirada de disgusto le persuadió de seguir el ofrecimiento. - Bien, como veo que no te agrada mi propuesta, si me perdonas amigo... haz el favor de salir, creo que es mi turno de... doma. - Contestó sin mirarle y volviendo a su humor del principio.

Bra permanecía alejada de ellos en un rincón de la habitación. Sus ojos posados en la rendija de la puerta que aún estaba sin cerrar dejando entrever el claro rojizo de la luz solar.

Raditz la miró unos instantes. No podía soportar la idea de pasar todo el mes con las visitas diarias de Broly y sus intentos sádicos de domar a quien le pertenecía. - 3 días. - Afirmó rudamente.

- ¿Cómo?. - El saiyajin frenó su avance de repente y sin volverse a mirarle siquiera. Sus ojos brillaron.

- Aceptaré tu propuesta si se adelanta el plazo y dentro de 3 días se decide su propiedad ante el Consil (especie de notario y juez saiyajin). - Aclaró Raditz fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

Broly hizo una breve pausa antes de contestar, que a Raditz le pareció eterna. - Deacuerdo. Procura realizar su traslado dentro de una hora. - Con una sonrisa amigable y estrechando sus manos, sellaron el nuevo pacto.

Bra estaba casi en la puerta. Aprovechando su conversación, se había movido con la sigilosidad de una pantera negra hacia su libertad. - Y asegúrate de que llega, porque parece que tiene tendencias escapistas. - Raditz no sabía a qué se podría estar refiriendo, pero entonces se volvió y la vió, a centímetros de abrir la puerta.

- QUIETA. - Gritó. Pero Bra lejos de parar corrió fuera.

Raditz corrió detrás ante los ojos divertidos del otro saiyajin. Su plan había resultado. Tal y como pensaba, la chica trataría de escapar. No era ningún ingenuo, sabía que esa chica le odiaba en esos momentos. No ganaría la apuesta si su amigo seguía apelando a la imagen de noble y santo con la hembra, de héroe al rescate. El le iba a chafar su plan. Estaba claro que se había aprovechado de las circunstancias para seducirla a su costa. Claro, él había quedado como malo, con sus métodos ásperos y Raditz había acudido para mostrarle lo bueno que era. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Ahora el malo iba a ser Raditz, y el bueno iba a ser él. Todos pueden jugar a ese juego...

Bra corrió a través de las calles con la agilidad y velocidad de un gamo. Por suerte, la zona era residencial y no habían demasiados habitantes por allí. Raditz optó por volar situándose sobre ella. Volando, por supuesto, su velocidad era mucho mayor. - Salvaje. - Susurró tomándola por los aires. Ella se revolvió asustada golpeándole. Raditz subió más alto en el aire. - Basta... - Pidió con un imperativo débil.

Ella le mordió el brazo haciendo que la soltara de repente y se precipitara hacia el vacío. Pero alguien se le adelantó para cogerla al vuelo. Broly la agarró fuertemente y la chica, consciente por fin del riesgo que suponía una pelea en el aire, se abrazó a él para no caer nuevamente. - Sssss Ya está todo bien, esclava... - Susurró e su oido bajándola a tierra en los alrededores de su mansión.

Raditz descendió a su lado. - ¿Qué haces?. -

- Lo mejor es que la traslademos ahora mismo a mi casa. No quiero arriesgarme a otro intento de fuga. - Aseguró sosteniéndola fuerte y satisfecho de que ella se le aferraba como una lapa. - Además... cuanto antes se traslade, antes finalizará el plazo de los 3 días previstos. - Broly hizo un intento de acariciar su pelo; en ese momento Bra abrió los ojos percatándose de que estaba en tierra firme y le dio un codazo impresionante en el estómago que pillándole desprevenido, le dobló del dolor.

La muchacha salió corriendo pero Raditz la atrapó. - Escucha, no puedes ir corriendo por este planeta tú sóla. - Miró de reojo a Broly recuperándose del golpe. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta fuerza?. Es verdad que le había pillado con la guardia baja, pero aún así, darle un golpe capaz de doblarlo de dolor era una verdadera hazaña.

El saiyajin ofendido se aproximó hacia ellos. Bra aún forcejeaba deseosa de tener su espacio de libertad. - Raditz, yo corre. - Habló dejando estupefacto de Broly.

- Recuerda que acordamos nada de maltrato, o será mía. - Amenazó Raditz con algo de miedo de una posible venganza por el anterior golpe.

- No voy a dañarla. - Contestó tranquilo. El saiyajin de cabellos largos le miró de reojo. Tramaba algo.

- ¿Cuándo comenzó a hablar?. -

- Ayer. -

- ¿Has descubierto por qué no es capaz de hablar con coherencia?. -

- No tengo idea. - Mintió. No iba a facilitarle el trabajo.

- RADITZ, YO CORRE. - Gritó incapaz de librarse de la llave de presión con la que la había sujetado. El se odió por tratarla así, pero no podía dejarla libre en un planeta como Vegetasei. La atacarían, y si no andaban listos, posiblemente se forjarían una tumba. Si eso sucedía, la sentenciarían a muerte. Era por su bien que debía retenerla. Y también por una porción de egoismo, pero era algo que no quería reconocer.

- ¿Dónde la vas a instalar?. -

- Sígueme. -

Entraron en la casa, que era sumamente lujosa, mucho más que la de Raditz, ya que la familia de Broly era noble de cuna, y la suya, había ascendido a la primera clase por méritos, de modo que su patrimonio era más reducido. Casi vivía en un palacio. Los suelos eran de una piedra fina color rojo oscuro. Las paredes del blanco más nacarado. La luz inundaba todo con ese color sepia que sólo el sol rojo de Vegetasei podía otorgar.

Varios criados aparecieron arrodillándose ante su señor. - Tomad los muebles de la habitación de las concubinas y llevadlos todos a la sala de entrenamiento inmediatamente. -

En el centro de la casa había una habitación de techos altos, hermosa, acristalados en una cúpula que derrochaba luz a raudales. Todo construido de un material especialmente resistente. Raditz conocía bien esa habitación, ya que él mismo había entrenado allí. Una parte de su alma sintió miedo de que el lugar le agradase más a su pequeña salvaje que el sótano oscuro de su casa. Cuando cerraron la puerta la liberó. Ella no parecía feliz de verse nuevamente enjaulada.

Recorrió la habitación de base cilíndrica enfurruñada y gruñendo al ver que no había puertas y la que había estaba cerrada. Forcejeó y la golpeó enojada. - Raditz... yo corre. - Volvió a repetir enfadada. Sus puños estaban blancos de la tensión.

El saiyajin se acercó pero la mirada azul furiosa unida a un gruñido de advertencia le hizo comprender que no admitiría que la tocase después de haberla privado otra vez de su libertad. Broly permaneció impasible alejado de la escena. Bra caminó en círculos alrededor de los bordes de la habitación y al paso de varias vueltas gimió lastimeramente. No quería seguir en cautividad. - YO CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - Gritó amenazadoramente.

Iré a organizar todo para su estancia. Broly se retiró sabiamente dejando a Raditz a solas con ella. Su plan estaba funcionando muy bien, ella le culparía de todo.

- Salvaje. Escúchame. - Abogó poniéndose firme.

- Yo corre... - Repitió en un susurro gélido.

- Tu daño. - Contestó tratando de adaptarse a un vocabulario simple. - Daño. - Repitió llamando la atención sobre una de las heridas que ella tenía.

- Yo no daño, yo corre. - Volvió a asegurar.

- Si tu corre, Brolys daño tu. - Bra frunció el ceño. - Si tu corre, ellos no despierta tú. - Raditz apuntaló rezando interiormente para que comprendiera que trataba de protegerla, que estaba cautiva por su bien.

- NO, YO CORRE. - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia.

- Yo haré que corre tú. - Contestó suavizando su tono.

La puerta se abrió. - Sujétala Raditz. - El saiyajin se acercó a Bra y la abrazó. - Tu corre, pero ahora no. - Ella se sintió traicionada. Le acababa de decir una cosa y ahora le aseguraba que no. Pero no podía moverse de su abrazo de oso. Era otra llave inmovilizadora. Con sus brazos aprisionaba su cuerpo menudo abrazándola contra su pecho. Bra clavó sus uñas en sus brazos, mordió su pecho haciendo que sangrase. Raditz soportó todo estoicamente mientras que los criados se apresuraban a entrar los muebles mirando de reojo la escalofriante escena.

- Ya sabéis que no debéis entrar en esta habitación bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera para ocuparos de la limpieza. - Informó Broly. - Marchaos. - Los criados casi corrieron fuera de la habitación aliviados de poder salir de allí antes de que aquella criatura salvaje que casi estaba despedazando a Raditz se escapase y los devorase vivos.

El saiyajin la soltó de nuevo sujetando con una mano la herida de su pecho debida a la mordedura salvaje. La sangre corría por su ropa, pero sus ojos no se separaban de la muchacha que con su cara de ángel, lamía la sangre de su boca, como si nada. Algo rayó en su mente de pronto, por cuanto una mordedura significa en su raza. Ella había bebido su sangre, le había marcado. Era casi como reclamarle como suyo, aunque por suerte no lo había hecho en el cuello.

Broly le miró fijamente. - Dejaré que os despidáis. - Exclamó burlescamente.

Raditz la miró fijamente. Seguía dando vueltas y golpeando las paredes al pasar por el lado. gruñendo y llorando de rabia. - No, ahora me tengo que ir. Recuerda que nada de maltrato. -

- No te apures... y, por cierto, si necesitas atención médica para tus heridas, no tengo inconveniente en que mi médico personal te revise ese mordisco... -

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a sujetarla tú mismo?. - Escupió furioso.

- Descuida... lo haré más tarde... -

- Espero que no le des mucho trabajo a tu médico personal... - Raditz dio media vuelta después de su frase rabiosa y se marchó de la habitación.

---------------

- Mujer. - Bulma casi saltó de la cama cuando lo vió delante de ella. Había pasado la mitad de la noche llorando y la otra mitad maldiciendo su vida y su suerte, pensando que quizás Freezer la tomaría por la mañana y la torturaría hasta matarla del modo lento que sólo un enfermo como él podría imaginar.

- Quiero saber el resto de tu estúpido plan antes de avisar a Lord Freezer. - La sombra de la esperanza cruzó su alma. Quizás... - No te hagas ilusiones, esto lo hago para poder informarle con todo lujo de detalles. - Sonrió torcidamente.

Por alguna extraña razón Bulma no se acababa de creer tal cosa. - Bien. Le explicaré. - Ahora todo dependía de su genio. Se iba a levantar pero se percató de que estaba aún desnuda. Vegeta se dio cuenta de ese detalle también. Ella cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana y después le miró. Infierno, él la vio desnuda antes, él fue el primer hombre que la tocó en su vida. ¿A qué venía esa vergüenza?. Pero... ¿por qué le iba a dar el placer a ese mono engreido de que viera su cuerpo perfecto y bello?.

- Necesito ropa. - U.U

- Levántate ahora mismo. - . 

- Ni hablar. - U.U

Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado ante su desacato. OoO - Mujer estúpida, he dicho que te levantes. - ' . '

- De eso nada... Estoy desnuda. - Gritó.

- Levántate. - Replicó el príncipe.

- No. - U.U

- He dicho que si. - Angostó los ojos.

- No. - Y le hizo burla tendiéndose sobre la cama.

- LEVANTATEAHORA MISMO MUJER. - Gritó con la cabeza roja y enorme.

O.o' - Vale. - Contestó con simpleza. Estaba contenta. Si realmente pensara denunciarla la hubiera golpeado o dañado, pero su actitud encrispada evitando el daño físico demostraba que el Príncipe había entrado en su plan. La dama movía ahora... y era una dama muy inteligente... "Freezer, esta partida la voy a ganar yo".

----------------

Broly la dejó sola para que desfogase su frustración. Cuando pasaron dos horas fue a verla.

- Hola pequeña... - Susurró. - Te traigo un regalo. -

Bra apareció a su lado. - Yo corre... -

- ¿Eso quieres?. Tu corre. - Le miró asombrada pero aún temerosa de que de nuevo le mintiesen se alejó unos pasos de él.

Broly dio unas palmadas y una camarera caminó dentro con comida abundante, la cual colocó en la mesa muy nerviosa. Bra se acercó hasta ella mirándola de cerca. Su aspecto era extraño. Bajita, de cuerpo robusto y cara redonda. De mediana edad. No era agraciada, en cambio, era una raza que servía bien en el planeta en las labores domésticas y pesadas. La mujer dio un chillido cuando notó que Bra estaba demasiado cerca y que casi podía tocarla. Broly miraba divertido la escena. - Por favor, no me haga daño. - Un flash del pasado llegó a la cabeza de la peliazul sacudiéndola y haciéndola revivir unos horribles momentos, cuando su madre rogó con esa misma frase a unos soldados malvados, justo antes de darse cuenta de su presencia.

El cambio repentino fue apreciado por el saiyajin sin embargo. - Puedes retirarte Mitione. - La mujer salió corriendo torpemente hacia la puerta. Golpeó 3 veces y la abrieron del otro lado enseguida para volver a cerrarla nuevamente.

- Come. - Bra no se lo pensó dos veces, la comida olía bien. Broly se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y ella cogió un trozo de asado y se lo llevó para alejarse de él. Para su sorpresa, Broly no había realizado ningún gesto o movimiento. Sólo la miraba.

Cuando terminó de comer se empezó a sentir extraña. Medio mareada, torpe... Se levantó pero sólo pudo dar algunos tumbos hasta caer en el suelo. Broly se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Te sientes mal?. - La tomó en sus brazos y la colocó sobre la cama, de tamaño enorme. Sacó un cordón y ajustó el mismo alrededor de su cuello. - Voy a conceder tu deseo... - Sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando despertó, se percató de que llevaba puesta una ropa nueva. Pantalones anchos de color azul, camiseta blanca y botas negras. - Hola de nuevo. -

Con un gruñido saltó de la cama alejándose de él, pero cuando estaba a apenas 2 metros de distancia, sintió un zumbido, una especie de pitido insoportable castigando su cerebro. Broly se acercó un paso y el pitido paró. Ella se alejó otra vez y de nuevo el pitido la aturdió. Así pasó un rato hasta que ella comprendió que sólo podría separarse de Broly dos metros como máximo hasta que esa tortura la comenzara a atormentar.

El saiyajin caminó a la puerta y por supuesto ella se vió obligada a seguirle para evitar el dolor de cabeza. - Voy a cumplir tu deseo, pequeña, vamos a dar un paseo juntos y te enseñaré mi glorioso planeta. -

Bra caminó sin pensarlo fuera de la habitación. Se adelantó mirando todo alrededor, tocando las paredes lisas, mirando los muebles... Los criados corrían despavoridos al verla suelta por la casa y Broly reía a carcajadas siguiéndola. Ella sonrió al percatarse de que podía tener una cierta libertad y ella era quien decidía donde ir. Esa sensación de libertad era lo que necesitaba. Salió fuera de la casa saltando por una ventana, y mirando de reojo al saiyajin que la seguía. Respiró el aire fresco de la tarde. Miró en todas direcciones y divisó un bosque cercano. Corrió hasta él. Broly alzó el vuelo y la siguió de cerca ajustando la frecuencia a 10 metros de distancia para darle más movilidad. Ella subió a los árboles, corrió con agilidad de rama en rama. Bajó al suelo y se detuvo finalmente en un lago hermoso. Sintió sed y fue a beber. - DETENTE. - Broly apareció de repente sujetando su mano. - Esta agua no puede beberse. - Ella gruñó, pero cuando el saiyajin tomó un trozo de tela y la sumergió en la supuesta agua, comprendió que la acababa de salvar. Esa 'agua' era un lago de ácido. Se hubiera quemado las manos y la garganta.

La peliazul se relajó un instante en el agarre de su captor. No parecía el mismo que había visto en anteriores ocasiones. Le olisqueó. Olía como él... Se veía como él, pero actuaba tan distinto... Broly sonrió por su pequeña victoria.La salvaje no se estaba resistiendo a su tacto por primera vez. Pero el gusto le duró escasamente, ya que ella se salió de su agarre para seguir su excursión por el planeta. Ascendió por una montaña y se sentó en la cumbre. Broly la siguió volando posándose cerca de ella. La mirada de la chica se perdió en el horizonte. Cuando pasó un rato miró al saiyajin estudiándolo. El sonrió y se acercó lentamente.

Bra no se movió de donde estaba. Broly se aproximó más aún a una distancia de centímetros apenas. Su cuerpo musculoso y enorme era casi hipnótico. Se acercó más y Bra gruñó en advertencia. - Es hora de volver. - Afirmó conteniendo su rabia. No podía salirse del papel aún.

- ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?. - Gruñido por respuesta.

Broly sacó su aparato a control y tecleó un número. Bra sólo sintió un leve pinchazo en su nuca y luego su vista se nubló antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente.

-------------

Bulma estaba trabajando en unos robots de entrenamiento. Su fiel amiga ya estaba al tanto de los avances de la misión secreta que planearon mediante telepatía y la ayudaba en su labor. Su mente no era tan creativa como la de Bulma, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar en algún proyecto era tan brillante en el seguimiento de los planos y tan cuidadosa en los detalles como la misma autora del proyecto.

Un saiyajin caminó dentro de la habitación. - Científico Bulma. - Llamó abruptamente pero respetuoso.

- ¿Si?. - Ella no dejó de manipular su destornillador ni le miró.

- Lord Freezer solicita hablarle por el videocomunicador. - Bulma tembló unos instantes. Tragó saliba y le miró casi pidiendo que le dijera que se trataba de una broma, pero no lo era.

Se levantó lentamente sin poder concentrarse en escuchar los consejos mentales que su amiga trataba de transmitirle. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban levemente y su corazón la sacudía con locura.

- Hola mi bella genio. - Bulma forzó una sonrisa pequeña. - Veo que has sido una chica muy mala... - Su sonrisa se descoloró de inmediato ante aquella declaración. Era el fin.

-----------------------

Lady, aquí está la actualización y la saqué rapidito para compensar mi tardanza anterior. Espero que te guste el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

Lindorie, Bra tiene esa marca, pero dado que se la cortaron cuando era un bebe recien nacido, la marca está atrofiada y parece un lunar azul algo más grande de lo normal y ligeramente peludo. Por supuesto que dará que hablar más adelante ese detallito, pero por ahora aún no. Lo que hará Vegeta cuando sepa que tiene un hija es imprevisible. Va a ser muy complicado, recuerda que en este Fic es el heredero al trono de un Vegetasei que está muy esplendoroso, por cierto...

Karo, aquí jugamos también con el parecido que Bulma y Bra tienen, más adelante va a haber un encuentro y cierta persona se va a percatar del parecido. Ahí comenzará una tercera trama paralela a las dos que existen y que mezclara definitivamente la dos historias.

Runliney, recuperada de tu soponcio... espero.. jajaja

Raykal, gracias por esa emoción, jaja, espero que me escribas ahora después de haber leido el capítulo ;)

Rina, ánimo con esos examencitos, venga, te voy a hacer caso y voy a ver si tienen algo naturista para mejorar la memoria, aunque a mi no me gusta tomar potingues, ihhh pero bueno, será por una buena causa. Dicen que las pasas son buenas para eso, en realidad los palitos de pasas... ¿será verdad?.

Kasou, bienvenida al club de las que hemos caido enamoradas por este chicarrón que es Raditz. . Aunque a mi Vegeta me sigue pareciendo el number one a pesar de ser bajito...

Shadir, la primerita en leer el fic, como casi siempre, te has convertido en toda una institución en Fanfiction (Dragon Ball), ¿qué sería de un fic nuestro sin uno de tus comentarios?. Jope, y además que te lees toooodos los fic, eres tremenda!. Gracias.


	9. La tela de araña

**Capítulo 9: La tela de araña.**

- Hola mi bella genio. - Bulma forzó una sonrisa pequeña. - Veo que has sido una chica muy mala... - Su sonrisa se descoloró de inmediato ante aquella declaración. Era el fin.

Enmudeció repentinamente. Su cara se ensombreció, después de tanto esfuerzo moriría del modo más horrible. Ella sabía demasiado bien lo que Freezer hacía a los traidores de su Imperio.

El lagarto sonrió torcidamente. - Tendré que ir a castigarte personalmente. - Pronunció lujuriosamente.

Bulma seguía silenciosa como una tumba mirándole fíjamente, presintiendo lo que le esperaría detrás de esa afirmación lasciva.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Te están tratando mal los saiyajins o es que has perdido el sentido de la lujuria?. - Su tono cambió repentinamente a uno de enojo. Sus dedos golpetearon nerviosamente en su silla.

Bulma jadeó un instante comprendiendo algo que la llenó de una inesperada felicidad: sólo era un juego. Quería una conversación caliente con ella. Era uno de sus malditos juegos de seducción enfermos y estúpidos. Unos que ella había jugado con él en algunas ocasiones... Pero que dadas las circunstancias... él llevaba un buen rato largo de no estar interesado en ella como eso porque había conseguido cierto juguete nuevo, además que estaban lejos y su frase inicial tan terrorífica.. no había sido capaz de captar el doble sentido. Qué torpeza la suya. Si, había hecho cosas cuestionables. Se había acostado con aquel maldito, le había dedicado las sesiones más "especiales" con tal de ganarse su confianza y su favor. Y no sólo a él, no, tenía una lista de candidatos que se vió obligada a seducir con tal de ir logrando sus objetivos. No estaba orgullosa de eso, pero se trataba de sobrevivir, se trataba de dominarles mediante su poder se seducción y contaba con la posibilidad de hacerle pagar un día todos esos sacrificios y sufrimientos... con creces. Además, ella era la que tenía el control, nadie había tenido el control de su cuerpo salvo ella misma, y lo había utilizado por una causa justa. Podrían juzgarla, pero si lo que hizo había servido para enviar al infierno al Imperio maligno de la familia de los Icejins, su sacrificio no habría sido en vano.

La Matahari de pelo azul sonrió y adquirió una pose más cómoda delante de la cámara. Dobló ligeramente su cuello y abultó sus labios hacia adelante antes de hablar. - Supongo que estar en este planeta de brutos descerebrados no ayuda a mi lujuria... sin vuestra inteligencia poco puede excitarme, lo sabéis Lord Freezer... - Se había convertido en una mentirosa tan excelente que hasta se daba miedo a sí misma.

Freezer se apaciguó con su tono y sucumbió a sus halagos. - ¿Ningún problema con los monos? - Se aseguró.

- Oh, no... por suerte están bastante alejados de nuestra ala científica y no tenemos que tolerar su presencia. - Freezer sonrió nuevamente bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida preferida, una droga sintética bastante fuerte a la cual era adicto desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- Desnúdate para mi... - Pidió con sus ojos rojos chispeantes. Zarbón apareció en la parte baja de la cámara mirando de reojo a su vieja amiga de sábanas. Su movimiento delataba que estaba ocupado realizando ciertos trabajos especiales en las zonas íntimas de su Maestro y mentor.

Bulma sonrió y se desnudó lentamente, fingiendo excitación, contoneándose como una cobra deslizándose fuera de su piel. Probó distintas posturas excitantes antes de quitarse toda la ropa, posando su cuerpo escultural de modo provocativo e infamemente desvergonzado. Fue entonces cuando Freezer lo vió, algo que le hizo excitarse de tal manera que acabó por estallar de placer. Los dos cortes que Bulma tenía en sus hombros, recientes y limpios.

Jadeando aún y recuperando el control de sus cuerdas vocales, el lagarto se propuso averiguar el misterio de esos cortes que en su mente sádica hicieron albricias. - Mi hermosa genio... ¿Cómo te hiciste esos... - Jadeó unos instantes antes de definir lo que el consideraba exquisiteces de la lujuria. - ...cortes?. - Pidió con su respiración aún irregular.

Bulma se congeló, pero forzó una sonrisa enigmática. ¿Qué respuesta rápida podría imaginar?. - Los hice... - Aprovechó una leve pausa de efecto para poder pensar una respuesta que no la comprometiera. - ¿Os gusta Lord Freezer?. - Preguntó con tono seductor rozándolos con sus dedos.

Los ojos rojos brillaron hipnotizados por el gesto mientras que tomaba otro sorbo de su 'vino' para calmar sus nervios. - Responde a mi pregunta... -

Bulma maldijo su suerte por no haber podido cambiar de tema. - A veces... yo... - ¿Qué podía decirle?. Algo que su mente enferma sintiera correcto y excitante. - Gozo de placeres algo más exquisitos... -

Los ojos del otro lado de la pantalla se estrecharon. - ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarte?. No recuerdo haber enviado machos en tu equipo. - Su tono era acusador en este punto.

- Yo misma los hice. No dejaría por nada del mundo que me tocase un monstruo mono como estos. No después de haber probado su tacto... Maestro... - Ahí estaba el punto, si se lo creía todo iría bien, pero si dudaba, su plan estaría arruinado por completo.

- ¿De verdad?. ¿Mientras os dabais placer?. - El instinto lascivo volvió a hacer aparición en su mirada fría.

- Si... mientras pensaba en vos... Lord Freezer. - El lagarto se acercó a la pantalla.

- ¿Quisieras que te hiciera conocer esos placeres?. - Bulma se congeló con esa pregunta. Ella misma se había tejido la tela de araña y ahora tendría que saltar a ella.

- Ah. - Jadeó un instante capaz de predecir lo que le tendría pensado. - Yo... s... Si, Lord Freezer. -

La sonrisa del lagarto se hizo más plena. - Quizás te visite para ver los avances dentro de poco... - Los ojos amarillos de Zarbón le dedicaron una mirada última cuando la pantalla se cerró en un cuadro negro que disminuía poco a poco.

- MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Bulma gritó rabiosa. Era horrible, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido Príncipe Saiyajin y sus suspicacias.

Calló de rodillas y se puso a llorar. ¿Cuándo vendría?. ¿Un més, una semana, un año, dos días...? No se lo dijo a propósito, porque quería turbarla pensando en su llegada inminente, era otro de sus juegos mentales. Tendría que utilizar sus influencias y hackear el ordenador central de la nave Imperial si quería averiguar la fecha probable de visita. Aunque era casi imposible predecir algo así. Si tomase la corbina de alta velocidad podría estar en Vegetasei cada noche, si quisiera hacerlo.

- "Vegeta más te vale darte prisa..." - Se recompuso como pudo, se vistió, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su trabajo. Tenía que hacer avances en el proyecto para el Imperio a la par que diseñaba los robots y demás elementos necesarios para el entrenamiento del Príncipe. Al menos... no la había delatado, y eso significaba que iba a seguir sus planes. Era un punto de esperanza, y ella, con los años, había aprendido a ver el lado bueno de todo, y a acogerse a cualquier clavo ardiendo que pudiera darle un mínimo de esperanza, ya bien de venganza, ya bien de libertad, y sobre todo... de justicia.

---------------------

Raditz la miró dormir pacíficamente en su cama lujosa, en las sábanas púrpura del tejido más fino, suave y glamuroso de todo el Universo. Acarició sus mejillas sorprendiéndose de sólo acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo a pesar de que ella estaba a su merced. Rozó sus labios con sus dedos. - Salvaje... - La llamó esperanzado de que no le guardase rencor por haberla encerrado nuevamente.

Algo le pareció extraño. Ella siempre está alerta y ahora dormía demasiado profundamente. - Salvaje. - La tomó en sus brazos incorporándola levemente. El pelo largo y azul se desplomó en las sábanas dejando al descubierto su cuello, rodeado por una especie de artefacto ajustado de color marrón. - ¿Qué es esto?. SALVAJE. - La zarandeó para despertarla pero sólo logró que sus ojos se abrieran apenas y volvieran a cerrarse después de un gemido lastimero.

- Maldito Broly... - Con furia se precipitó fuera de la habitación para encontrar a su 'amigo'.

-------------------

- BROLY. -

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja. - ¿Ya estás de vuelta?. Fiuu veo que estás obsesionado con esa hembra amigo... - Se burló. El siempre era así de burlesco y Raditz siempre le seguía las bromas en el mismo tono, pero esta vez su amigo no parecía nada contento como para seguir su tono.

- ¿Qué le has dado?. -

- Ah es eso... no te apures, despertará en apenas media hora más según mis cálculos y podrás seguir tu sesión de doma. -

- ¿Qué le has dado?. -

Broly arqueó una ceja divertido por la tensión. - Era sólo un sedante... No tienes que hacer tanto drama... -

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te atreves a tocarla sin sedarla previamente?. - Ahora la burla vino de parte del saiyajin de cabellos largos y azabaches. El otro no contestó. - ¿Y qué es eso del cuello?. -

- Es un mecanismo especialmente diseñado para evitar un nuevo intento de fuga. -

- Te exijo que dejes de utilizar sedantes y el dispositivo del cuello, no es un animal. -

- Ahora mismo es más animal que un ser racional. -

- El hecho de que no pueda comunicarse adecuadamente aún no la convierte en un animal. -

- El hecho de que pueda hablar no la convierte en un ser racional. -

El fulgor da las miradas se cruzaba causando una gran tensión en la sala.

- Es un ser racional. -

- Es una esclava sexual tan sólo. -

- Ella era mía desde un principio, yo la reclamé primero, todo esto es una estupidez. - Acusó Raditz no queriendo entrar en terrenos movedizos ni en debates acerca de la esclavitud de hembras con fines sexuales. Ya había bastante polémica en Vegetasei con ese tema...

- Firmamos un acuerdo. -

- Cédemela, te daré a cambio el doble de lo que vale. - Ofreció Raditz por último.

- No. Es un reto para mi y no hay dinero que pueda suplir la diversión de domar a la salvaje. -

- Diablos, te conseguiré otra salvaje, aunque tenga que remover el Universo completamente... pero dáme esa maldita mujer. -

Broly le miró con expresión fastidiada. Era su mejor amigo y le estaba pidiendo algo con una intensidad demasiado grave. Una parte de él quería ceder y complacerle, pero otra parte estaba demasiado entusiasmado y obsesionado el mismo con ese reto que suponía. - Rayos, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, Raditz. No quiero discutir contigo por una simple esclava... Compartámosla. - Ofreció afablemente.

- ¿No entiendes que lo que no quiero precisamente es compartirla?. -

- Egoista... Te estoy ofreciendo un trato... yo tengo que ceder en todo, pero tú no puedes ceder, maldita sea, ¿es que nuestra amistad te importa menos que la esclava?. -

- Broly, sabes bien que eres mi mejor amigo, pero esto es importante para mi. Quiero esa esclava y estoy dispuesto a compensarte por renunciar a ella. -

- Te ofreceré el último trato, de todos modos, es algo a lo cual tengo derecho. - Raditz angostó los ojos pero esperó a que terminase su ofrecimiento. - Conviene conmigo en que pase una noche con ella... y te la cederé de inmediato. -

- NO. - Replicó furioso ante la sóla idea de imaginarle tocándola.

- De todos modos lo haré, te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de permitir que tú la desvirgues, sólo pido una noche, no tiene que ser ahora mismo, puede ser dentro de un mes, pero podrías llevártela contigo mañana por la mañana en cuanto arreglásemos los papeles. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que 'de todos modos lo harás'?. -

Broly sonrió. - Amigo mio, no quiero privarte de ella, pero si no aceptas mi proposición, amparándome en nuestro trato, tendría derecho a pasar una noche con ella, después de lo cual, su propiedad pasaría a tus manos inmediatamente, por supuesto. -

Raditz se sintió acorralado. Por un lado, si no cedía al trato, su querida salvaje pasaría 3 días acosada por los juegos malditos de Broly, maltratada, sedada, y al final de los cuales, acabaría perdiendo la virginidad a sus manos. Si aceptaba el trato, se la podría llevar con él y Broly no le importunaría por un mes, tiempo suficiente para que él pueda hacerla suya... Maldito... pero no quería tener que entregársela ninguna noche... Lo malo es que eso era casi inevitable. Aunque quizás, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría aplazar esa noche indefinidamente hasta poder hacerla su compañera, y después de eso, Broly no se atrevería a reclamar el cumplimiento del acuerdo.

- Está bien. Acepto el trato. - Broly cabeceó en acuerdo y estrecharon sus brazos cogiéndoselos por antebrazos.

- Mañana al alba tendré los papeles listos y podrás llevártela. Espero que valores el sacrificio que supone para mi hacer esto en nombre de nuestra amistad... -

- Lo valoro, y espero que siempre podamos gozar de esta misma amistad que hemos disfrutado desde que eramos apenas unos niños. - Ambos se separaron con expresiones relajadas por primera vez en varios días.

----------------------

Kawaii, gracias por tus felicitaciones por el día del amor, pero en mi país se las dan las parejas entre ellos jajaja ¿no te estarás volviendo rarita a estas alturas no? jajajaja Yaaa, es broma, espero que este capítulo también supere tus espectativas, y espero que el próximo de medicina para la locura salga yaaaaa porque te cuento en confidencia... que también superas mis expectativas siempre. Chaooooo. Por cierto, te extraño... .

Karo, no dudes de que se va a armar un lío terrible, y espera... porque cuando los conservadores de Vegetasei se enteren de que Raditz ha hecho (porque la va a hacer en siguientes capítulos) como compañera a una esclava, va a estallar una polémica terrible en todo Vegetasei.

Ladyargoss, bienvenida al club de fans de Raditz, a mi antes tampoco ni fu ni fa, pero después de descubrirlo un poco, uffff adoro a ese chicooooo.

Dulce, como ves Broly también tiene su corazoncito para los amigos... Opsss

Runliney, la tela de araña está ahora mismo hecha, sólo falta que las presas caigan en ella...

Lady, este capítulo solucionará alguna de tus preguntas, sólo que seguro que ahora surgen nuevos interrogantes, como ¿cuándo va a aparecer Freezer? y... ¿qué le va a hacer a Bulma?.

Raykal, no te comas tanto el tarro que yo actualizo rápido generalmente, no os quejareis... eh?

Rina, no te apures, que ya vuelve nuestra Bra con su Raditz, sólo que ahora, está un pelín cabreada con él...


	10. Ironias del destino

**Capítulo 10: Ironías del destino.**

Bulma movía el pie derecho nerviosamente mientras tecleaba en su miniordenador portatil incansablemente. - Vamos... si creen que me van a frenar con ese cortafuegos están listos... - Sus ojos fijados en la pantalla con determinación.

- Venga, venga... ahora una maniobra distractoria. Eso es... han mordido el anzuelo. Vamos... teclea la clave tonto... si, SI, SIIII. - Gritó entusiasmada.

- Te pillé. Ahora se el código del día, jeje. Sólo tengo que arreglar esto para que piense que se está accediendo desde dentro de la nave. Venga... vamos a colarnos en esta terminal. No, no... nada de accesos denegados... Si... he entrado. Eso es... ahora accediendo a la información clasificada... vengaa... No te pongas lento ahora... vamos a distraer a los de seguridad mientras con un pequeño regalito... jajaja. Virus enviado. Eso me dará tiempo para consultar estos ficheros a mis anchas. Perfecto. Soy un GENIO. JA. Perfecto. - Lo que vió en la pantalla la dejó desolada.

- 2 días, tiene previsto venir aquí en dos días. - Realmente Freezer había quedado prendado con la idea de probar sus prácticas "duras" con Bulma. - Tengo que idear algo para retrasar su llegada... Piensa... piensa bulma, piensa... Los guiltianos están siendo muy conflictivos últimamente... Quizás... YA SE. Voy a falsificar una comunicación de la zona, les dejaré incomunicados inutilizando los ordenadores de su sector con un virus, y aprovecharé el incidente para hacerle viajar a ese extremo del Universo. Estoy segura de que Freezer acudirá de inmediato. Tiene muchos intereses económicos allí. Eso me hará ganar al menos un par de semanas... - Siguió tecleando bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de su amiga.

--------------------------

Bra despertó aturdida aún. Era noche cerrada. Enseguida reconoció el lugar como el sitio en el que había estado al principio. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. primero una, luego otra, ambas estaban cerradas. ¿Cómo podría salir de allí?. Raditz tenía un objeto que metía en un agujero de la puerta y la abría... Quizás podría utilizar algún utensilio de la habitación para ayudarse a forzar la puerta. Miró la cama. Quitó el colchón de un zarpazo. Habían unas barras de metal como armazón. Comenzó a zarandear la cama con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente logró sacar una de las barras. Sonrió torcidamente. Con furia arremetió contra la puerta acertando en la zona de la cerradura. La reventó con aquel golpe y la puerta se abrió. No esperó un sólo segundo y salió corriendo lejos del lugar donde estaba prisionera. Pero lo que encontró al salir distó mucho de ser algo que fuera de su agrado.

Pasó más allá de la zona residencial, y entró en una zona que debía ser la céntrica, llena de bares y de personas. Se sintió casi asfixiada. Aquello era terrible. Habían saiyajins por todas partes y no tardaron en percatarse de su presencia. - Eh preciosa... ¿qué haces sóla?. -

- Mira, parece una esclava de placer. -

- ¿Quién es tu amo?. ¿Buscas a alguien?. ¿Te han enviado como regalo?. - Uno de ellos se acercó y su premio fue un zarpazo que le cruzó la cara arrastrando un ojo en el acto.

El otro se lanzó hacia ella, pero Bra le esquivó y salió corriendo en busca de una zona boscosa o verde donde ocultarse. Guiándose por su olfato, llegó a lo que parecía un jardín bien cuidado, y con todo, lleno de árboles frondosos. Se subió a uno de los árboles. Y entonces la vió.

Bulma estaba tomando el aire, no podía dormir con lo nerviosa que estaba. Había salido al jardín a respirar el olor calmante de la noche. Estaba fascinada con los olores que impregnaban el ambiente de Vegetasei, tan intensos, tan salvajes, tan parecidos a los de la Tierra en algunas cosas, tan distintos a los de la nave de Freezer o a los del planeta 79... Ironías del destino, se acordó de aquel bebé que tuvo en sus manos y que envió para salvarse, para sólo encontrar la perdición absoluta. - Mi bebé. - Susurró desolada sin poder dejar escapar unas lágrimas de desesperación. Habían pasado 18 años casi desde aquel día, ella era apenas una niña... no dejaría de recordarlo jamás.

Bra la miraba desde el arbol. Su pelo azul igual que el de ella. Sus facciones que tanto se asemejaban a las que veía cuando se miraba en el reflejo del lago. Sonrió mirando sus gestos elegantes al caminar y sus poses delicadas. Imitó sus movimientos y sus gestos extasiada. Pero sintió una terrible pena al verla llorar. Cubrió su cara con sus manos imitando su gesto doloroso, y escuchó los pasos corriendo lejos de aquel lugar para entrar dentro del edificio. Se preguntó por qué alguien preferiría estar encerrada en lugar de al aire libre. Deseó que volviera a salir para seguir mirándola, pero su espera fue inutil.

Bulma fue hacia la cámara de gravedad. Golpeó la puerta. el príncipe salió contrariado. - ¿Qué quieres esclava?. -

- Freezer vendrá al planeta dentro de dos semanas. -

Vegeta angostó los ojos. - ¿Por qué?. -

- Para supervisar... - Mordió su lengua antes de hablar demasiado. Una idea torcida entró en su mente. Debía seducir al príncipe para obtener su protección, aprovechando que son muy territoriales según lo que había leido en sus expedientes secretos, aunque de momento no pudiera vencer a Freezer. - Oh, me acuerdo de esa vez. -

- ¿De qué?. -

- Nuestras razas son tan parecidas... -

- No te atrevas a comparar tu raza débil con la de los Saiyajins, mujer estúpida. -

- Aún lo recuerdo... -

- ¿De qué estás hablando?. - La miró de reojo algo intrigado.

- La vez en que perdí mi virginidad... con vos, príncipe Vegeta. Fue algo tan... inolvidable. -

Vegeta sonrió. Así que era inolvidable... - Hmp. -

- Eramos casi unos niños, ahora que somos adultos... me pregunto cómo sería... - Bulma sonrió radiantemente. Vegeta comenzó a arder con aquellas declaraciones.

La peliazul analizó la turbación que ocasionaba. - Aún recuerdo el sabor de vuestra piel... - Se acercó un poco y luego se alejó, en la mejor parte.

Vegeta se sintió decepcionado. - ¿Dónde vas mujer?. No te he dado permiso para retirarte. -

- No quiero seguir interrumpiendo vuestro entrenamiento, Príncipe. Se que llegareis a ser el más poderoso de todo el Universo gracias a él. -

- Estás en lo cierto, humana, pero ahora quiero que vengas aquí. - Bulma se acercó lentamente, contoneandose.

- ¿Qué quiere de mi, alteza?. - Susurró mirándole fíjamente.

Vegeta no aguantó más y la tomó entre sus brazos embriagado. Olía a las flores del jardín y a noche. Respiró su aroma que destilaba excitación. Bulma se felicitó internamente. Había tenido una buena maestra...

Flash.

Una hermosa mujer de piel amarillenta atigrada y ojos de gata charlaba con Bulma. Era la encargada del adiestramiento de las esclavas de placer y acompañamiento nuevas.

- No comprendo por qué quieres que te adiestre, tu eres una científico. -

- Quisiera complacer a mi pareja, Lady Glam. -

- No será gratuito. - Advirtió con ese tono de voz que jamás perdía la sensualidad.

- Dígame el precio. -

La felina sonrió enigmáticamente, y con todo, con algo de tristeza. - Arregla todo para que me sean recuperados mis órganos de reproducción. -

Bulma la miró con compasión. ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa?. - Soy científico, no médico, mi Lady. -

La mujer frunció el ceño. - Entonces márchate. - Su voz era desolada.

- Si me adiestra convenientemente podría seducir a uno de los médicos y este cedería a realizar la operación. Tengo acceso a ese departamento. - La esperanza avivó en los ojos de la mujer.

- Comencemos entonces... No hay nada que vuelva más loco a un hombre, que un halago sabio, una mirada lasciva, y una retirada convenientemente calculada cuando este esté más interesado. Adoran la conquista y los retos. Desean tener algo único en sus camas, presumir de una experiencia asombrosa e inigualable. Se especial. Haz que se obsesionen con tocarte, con besarte, con mirarte... y consigue que no sólo te ansíen en la cama, sino en sus vidas. -

Bulma estaba cautivada. ¿Como podría lograr aquello?.

- Averigua sus puntos débiles, cada hombre tiene un punto por el que atacarles. Pero piensa que no sólo la belleza es importante, sino la inteligencia. Manten la mente fría y el cuerpo caliente. Se calculadora, seductora como una serpiente, encantadora como un hechizo. Primero trabajaremos tus movimientos, tu forma de hablar, la pose, el lenguaje subliminar... Te enseñaré todos los trucos que se a medida que avances en tu conquista de ese médico. Un avance... por una clase... Primera lección. Tienes que observar las reacciones que siguen a tus acciones. Te enseñaré a fijarte en su lenguaje corporal. Pero recuerda una cosa importante... No te entregues fácilmente, juega un poco... haz que la espera le subyugue, que se desesperen por tenerte. -

Fin del flash.

Justo cuando Vegeta iba a besarla... - UN INTRUSOOO. - Se escucharon las voces de los guardias en los pasillos.

- Quédate aquí. - Advirtió saliendo de la habitación airado. Bulma no siguió sus órdenes y sa marchó al laboratorio.

Los guardias seguían por los pasillos a un ser veloz y ágil. Varios guardias fueron arrojados contra la pared por su brutal ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual les pilló desprevenidos. Vegeta se materializó detrás de la intrusa sujetándola por la espalda. La chiquilla se retorcía entre sus brazos gritando y gruñendo como un animal.

El príncipe debía reconocer que esa mujer tenía realmente fuerza. Pero no la bastante como para poder hacerle frente. Sintió curiosidad. Le dió la vuelta inmovilizándola contra la pared mientras sujetaba su cuello privándola de oxígeno. Retiró el pelo azul de su cara. Y entonces quedó congelado. Era... como Bulma. Igual que ella, pero más joven. - ¿Quién eres?. - Interrogó sintiendo la piel de gallina por la impresión.

- Yo... sale... - Masculló de modo ininteligible por la presión de los dedos sobre su garganta. - Raditz. - Alcanzó a decir con la esperanza de que apareciera alguien para sacarla de ese sitio.

- ¿Raditz?. Creo recordar que es el nombre del hijo de Bardok. Hacedle llamar inmediatamente. En cuanto a tí, vas a responder algunas preguntas... -

--------------

Nippo, aquí tienes la actualización.

Pantera, a mi me gusta más que la perversión, el hecho de jugar con tramas parelelas y con sentimientos y pensamientos desatados por situaciones complejas.

Luz, ahí va esto.

Runliney, por Dios, no me había dado cuenta de como sonó la frase, que risa me ha dado, Muajajajajajaahhh

Alina, pues ahora ya veis que se ha complicado el asunto más de lo que esperabais.

Raykal, gracias por considerarlo el mejor de los que tengo, pero personalmente, creo que tengo otros mejores, en cualquier caso, me encanta que pienses así.

Rina, y ahora Bulma hackeando el ordenador central de Freezer, me encantó escribir eso. Asshh.

Buffy, claro, por eso el anterior capítulo se tituló la tela de araña... Todos mis títulos tienen un significado especial.

Karo, ¿cómo fue al final tu examen de fisiología?. Que pregunto... si eres una super empollona, seguro que sacaste matrícula de honor.

Lady, utilicé tu nick para la maestra en seducción, no me di cuenta jaja, espero que no te importe.

Bulnatt, ya tenía este fic olvidadillo, merecía actualizarse...

Son Vegetzu, ¿Qué diálogos se repiten exactamente?.

Shadir, pues la tercera opción ahora mismo es la más viable, veremos que lío se arma, Juas.


	11. Una criatura escepcional

**Capítulo 11: **

- Yo... sale... - Masculló de modo ininteligible por la presión de los dedos sobre su garganta. - Raditz. - Alcanzó a decir con la esperanza de que apareciera alguien para sacarla de ese sitio.

- ¿Raditz? Creo recordar que es el nombre del hijo de Bardok. Hacedle llamar inmediatamente. En cuanto a ti, vas a responder algunas preguntas... –

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Sale… - pidió angostando los ojos de forma peligrosa.

- ¿Qué hacías en el palacio esclava? –

Bra no sabía qué era lo que la impulsaba a no atacar a aquel hombre tan amenazante. Era una sensación de familiaridad extraña. No sabía que era su padre y él jamás podría imaginar que ella era su hija, pero allí estaban mirándose a los ojos sin moverse.

Hasta que el instinto de supervivencia obró en un cuerpo ágil como ninguno, la huida más espectacular que Vegeta había visto en toda su existencia. Jamás una criatura había sido más salvaje y condenadamente rápida. Le superaba en velocidad. Agobiada por la persecución de los guardias y de su ignorado padre, el destino volvió a querer que se encontrase de frente con su progenitora.

Así que colándose por una de las puertas, desembocó en el laboratorio de Bulma, quien al verla, no pudo más que exhalar un suspiro de revelación. Aunque ni siquiera podía imaginar que la intrusa fuera su hija, apenas ver su apariencia humana y esos ojos asustados sacó de ella el instinto maternal más arraigado, aquel que toda mujer tiene desde que nace y aprende a acunar muñecas.

- Ven – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y la salvaje la siguió, más cuando hubo tomado la frágil mano de su madre, irrumpió en la sala el Príncipe, colérico por la burla e intrigado por el espécimen.

Raditz, que la andaba buscando, recibido el aviso de que se hallaba en palacio, voló como el viento, sumándose a la irónica escena. Vegeta volvió a mirarle con los ojos angostados por la sospecha.

- ¿De dónde has sacado a esta criatura? –

Echas las explicaciones oportunas, de su planeta de origen, de su estado salvaje y del cometido para el cual había sido comprada, Bulma temblaba con el conocimiento y la certeza absoluta de que aquella era su hija y que no podía ser otra.

Más Vegeta, que aún conservaba la vergüenza de haber sido burlado por una esclava. Sentía una atracción extraña hacia la recién llegada, pues ya es sabido que los saiyajins se mueven por instintos que escapan a la comprensión de la mente. Así que declaró solemnemente que aprovechar ser tan apto para el combate en tan soeces menesteres, era menospreciar la oportunidad de un entrenamiento digno. Y siendo Raditz un guerrero de demostrada trayectoria, se llevó la reprimenda de su gobernante.

Ya Bulma había aprovechado esos instantes para acercarse a la chiquilla y abrazarla como si fuese una muñeca. Y en tan peligrosa pose, con riesgo de ser descuartizada de un zarpazo, se la encontraron de repente los presentes en el entuerto.

Vegeta sintió un vuelco al corazón, que disimuló, no se sabe como. Raditz dejó de respirar y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a la escena.

- Aléjese de ella, es muy peligrosa – susurró.

- Bobadas. Los saiyajins sois unos brutos sin consideración. Dejad que se quede conmigo, yo la enseñaré a desarrollar su mente. Soy una científico y no hay reto imposible para mi. Además, una vez que aprenda los rudimentos sociales, podrá combatir contra vosotros y dar emoción a los entrenamientos. No en vano, es un espécimen único. Además, no puede permitirse que una criatura así de peligrosa ande suelta fuera de la supervisión de personal cualificado. –

Las palabras de Bulma fueron misa para el Príncipe, que no deseaba que fuera devuelta a su viejo dueño, pues ansiaba probar sus entrenamientos utilizándola como contrincante. Eso mejoraría su velocidad, pero no queriendo que el dueño de tal portento alegase el robo de la esclava, se le invitó a visitarla diariamente a los aposentos de máxima seguridad en los que sería confinada, en esa misma ala del palacio. Se le otorgó un pase especial para ello advirtiéndosele, no obstante, que su formación sería encaminada hacia la batalla y no hacia los placeres.

No pudo decir Raditz que aquello le contentase demasiado pero, al menos, Broly habría de renunciar a sus pretensiones y él no tendría que cumplir semejante promesa. Suya era, y suya seguiría siendo.

Así pues, aceptada quedó la palabra ley del futuro monarca de Vegetasei, para regocijo de una madre e interés de un padre que aún no era capaz de identificar los extraños presentimientos que atormentaban su espíritu.

Ya que Bulma era un genio, no tardó en idear una máquina, en la que sólo sentándose y presenciando imágenes sociales, la salvaje fue recordando y aprendiendo. El cariño de las caricias maternas la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, protegida y segura. Incluso las visitas de Raditz fueron más agradables ahora que se centraban en la ejercitación física y los entrenamientos.

Así pasaron dos semanas maravillosas y, la capacidad saiyajin procuró la gracia, combinada con la inteligencia que heredó de Bulma, de sacar a relucir sus conocimientos pasados. Cada día se expresaba con más corrección y era capaz de luchar con una habilidad asombrosa, tanto, que Raditz hubo de reconocerse inferior a ella en combate.

Y es que ese ser salvaje, esa velocidad y agilidad trabajadas a base de años y años de constante supervivencia en un lugar inhóspito, le habían procurado la mayor de las ventajas por sobre sus adversarios: la imprevisibilidad. No le importaba recibir un golpe en plena cara, si eso implicaba que su contra ataque arrancaría un dolor de aullido en su contraparte. Combatir contra alguien insensible al dolor, al menos en apariencia, con argucias de animal, era tarea de príncipes. Y así se lo propuso Vegeta, que esperó con paciencia que Bulma la instruyera en la comprensión y la socialización, para introducirla como elemento de entrenamiento en su cámara de gravedad.

Después de aquel día, se despreocupó Bulma de sus ansias de conquista amorosa y se centró Vegeta en sus entrenamientos para vencer a la criatura extraña con la que habría de combatir en breve. Una añoraba ser madre y el otro, el mejor de los guerreros.

Pero como nada puede ser perfecto, he aquí que el plazo que se esperaba dio cumplimiento, y Freezer anunció su llegada al día siguiente. Temblor es poco, para lo que sintió la apenada Bulma, sólo imaginando lo que habría de aguardarle la noche que pernoctase en Vegetasei el monstruo que tanto odiaba.

Pero haciendo acopio de valentía y confiando en sus artes maestras, que la inteligencia beneficiaba, optó por elegir el vestido más insinuante, tentador y maravilloso de su armario.

Se enfundó en la tela más ajustada, que tenía tacto reptiliano, pues era sacada de unas cobras que habitaban en un planeta conquistado por Freezer hacía años. El vestido era hermoso, consistente en un tubo largo ajustado a cada curva como una segunda piel. Tenía unos cortes en la cintura a ambos lados, y en las piernas, también al lateral. Con lo cual, quedaban partes de cuerpo cubiertas, otras insinuadas, y la mayoría a la vista, según que movimientos se realizasen.

El maquillaje perfecto, el peinado suelto, pero no por ello despreocupado, pues había sido tratado el cabello con los líquidos de perfumes más penetrantes. A ámbar, que era el olor preferido de Zarbón y que hechizaba a Freezer.

Si bien Vegeta había sido reacio a continuar sus aproximaciones hacia la humana, lo cual le hacían ver como un ser débil, su aliento emitió un gemido involuntario cuando vio aparecer a la comitiva de bienvenida al lagarto. Su espíritu se colmó de celos al verla vestida con aquellas prendas tan sugerentes, y su misma alma rabió cuando los ojos del emperador del Universo recorrieron al objeto de su deseo con tamañas ansias.

Bulma actuaba tan naturalmente que pareciera que ansiaba entregársele aquella noche, pero el Príncipe no estaba por la labor de poner fácil aquel encuentro y se inventó mil agasajos para retener al invitado en la cena.

Pero llegado el punto en que el aburrimiento rozaba peligrosamente el punto de desatar la ira del tirano, no hubo más excusas ni retrasos para lo que debía suceder, lo cual era el objeto de aquel viaje repentino.

----------------


End file.
